Teenagers
by Darling Cherry
Summary: Hermione a perdue l'homme qu'elle aimait et ne s'en remet pas, même avec l'aide de ses amis. Pour s'ajouter à son malheur, elle a été élue Préfète en Chef avec Drago Malfoy... L'année s'annonce longue et pleine de surprises...
1. Prologue

* * *

**Teenagers**

**Prologue**

En ce début de vacances d'été, la joie de vivre est dans tous les cœurs et dans tous les esprits. Voldemort n'est plus et les Mangemorts sont morts ou à Azkaban. La panique d'un avenir tragique a disparue remplacée par des futurs où les jours seraient plus heureux. Mais malheureusement tout le monde n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit. En effet, certains étaient malheureux malgré la liesse des autres. Notamment les Weasley, Harry et Hermione dont la joie avait laissé sa place au deuil. Ron Weasley avait été tué par un Mangemort pendant la Grande Bataille et sa mort laissait un grand vide dans le cœur de sa famille, de son meilleur ami et de sa petite amie. Hermione et lui sortaient ensemble depuis près d'un an et demi et cette séparation brutale avait ébranlé profondément la jeune femme qui ne se remettait pas de sa disparition. Harry et Ginny avaient put s'épauler dans leur tristesse c'est pourquoi ils la vivaient « mieux » qu'Hermione. Quant au reste de la famille, ils estimaient que Ron avait fait tout ce qu'il avait put dans se monde et qu'il avait contribué à le rendre meilleur, et leur peine s'effaçait peu à peu pour faire place à la fierté qu'ils portaient pour leur fils, frère disparu…

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Me revoilà, pour une deuxième fic qui j'espère vous plaira autant que la première ! Elle porte toujours sur le couple Hermione/Drago et l'intrigue se situe toujours lors de leur 7ème année à Poudlard.** **Rien ne m'appartient, Tout est à JK Rowling. Cette histoire tient compte des 6 premiers tomes, il faut juste imaginer qu'Hermione sortait avec Ron en 6ème année. Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire les deux prochains chapitres, donc le prochain post tardera un peu. Néanmoins je sais qu'elle histoire je veux donc ça ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps !  
Laissez moi des reviews dès que vous en avez l'occasion, ça me permet de prendre plus confiance en moi (quand elles sont bonnes bien sur ^^)  
Et si vous n'avez pas lu ma première fic, allez-y via ma page perso.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture...**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Teenagers**

**Chapitre 1**

Ces deux mois de vacances avaient été long… L'ambiance chez les Weasley avait toujours été agréable, mais depuis la mort de Ron elle avait bien changé et Harry ne se sentait plus tout à fais à sa place dans la grande maison bancale. Heureusement Ginny était là pour lui montrer que la disparition de Ron n'était pas de sa faute et pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Lui aussi l'aimait mais comment pouvait-elle rester avec l'homme qui était responsable de la mort de son frère ? Encore une fois Ginny réconforta son amoureux tandis qu'ils préparaient leurs affaires pour la rentrée. Celle-ci aurait lieu le lendemain et Harry comme Ginny étaient impatient de changer d'air et d'occuper leur journée à Poudlard plutôt au Terrier. Mais ils voulaient aussi revoir Hermione dont ils s'inquiètent car elle ne leur avait pas donné signe de vie depuis l'enterrement de Ron.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Harry à Ginny tandis qu'il mettait tant bien que mal son équipement de Quidditch dans sa valise.

- A rien, répondit-elle distraitement alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre.

- C'est pas vrai, on pense toujours à quelque chose, la taquina Harry en lui passant les bras autour de la taille.

Ginny soupira.

- Je m'inquiète pour Hermione…

- Je suis sure qu'elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas ! Elle est surement en train d'apprendre par cœur les livres de cours pour la rentrée !

- Comment peux-tu être aussi confiant Harry ! On n'a aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis deux mois ! Elle pourrait tout aussi bien être morte ! s'exclama Ginny avec colère.

- Calme-toi ! De toute manière on la voit après demain, donc on a plus qu'a attendre… dit Harry en serrant Ginny dans ses bras.

- Tu as raison, excuse moi… »

Ils regardèrent ensemble le coucher de soleil avant de se dire bonne nuit et d'aller se coucher pour la rentrée.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla tôt. Elle voulait que tout soit prêt pour sa dernière rentrée. Elle se leva et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et prit une longue douche pour se détendre. Lorsqu'elle se sécha, elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'avait beaucoup pas vraiment changé en deux mois, mais elle avait perdu du poids et son visage avait perdu toutes ses rondeurs enfantines. Sa silhouette s'était affinée, peut être même un peu trop mais elle gardait de belles formes féminines. De plus ses cheveux auparavant broussailleux étaient aujourd'hui brillant et Hermione arborait une chevelure bouclée et soyeuse. Malgré tout, son corps reflétait une grande fatigue et ses traits tirés et sa peau blanche ne témoignaient pas du contraire. S'ajoutait à ça de grandes cernes qu'Hermione cacha avec du fond de teint après avoir passé son visage sous l'eau froide. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Ses sorties avec ses amies moldues lui avait value un tout nouveau style, bien loin de ses anciens vêtements amples et ternes qui ne lui allaient vraiment pas. Elle revêtit un jean moulant clair avec un haut beige décolleté. Elle enfila ses spartiates marrons et retourna dans sa salle de bain pour se maquiller et se coiffer puis elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuné en compagnie de ses parents.

- Hermione, n'oublie pas ton insigne, je te l'ai mis sur l'étagère près de l'entrée.

- Merci maman ! répondit Hermione en sirotant son café.

Hermione avait été élue Préfète en Chef pour sa 7ème année à Poudlard et elle en était fière. Mais elle aurait aimé partager son bonheur avec Ron. Malheureusement…

- A quelle heure part ton train ? s'enquit son père.

- 10h, il faudrait qu'on ne parte pas trop tard, j'ai rendez vous avec le Professeur McGonagall avant de monter dans le train.

- Très bien, on a qu'à dire d'ici une heure ta valise doit être dans la voiture !

- Ok… Bon je vais finir ma valise, fit Hermione en se levant.

- Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, dit doucement Jane sa mère alors qu'Hermione remontait dans sa chambre.

- Je ne sais pas… Au moins elle mange… soupira Harold son père.

- Tu parles, elle a grignoté une demi-tartine de pain !

- Elle a juste perdu l'appétit chérie ! Au moins elle ne se fait pas vomir !

- On dirait un fantôme Harold ! s'exclama Jane qui commençait à craquer.

- Jane ! fit son mari en se levant, ne t'inquiète pas ! Revoir ses amis lui fera du bien et les cours lui feront penser à autres choses ! Elle va aller de mieux en mieux j'en suis sure !

- Tu crois ? fit celle-ci d'une petite voix.

- Bien sur !

Du haut de l'escalier Hermione avait tout entendu. Bien sur elle savait qu'elle faisait souffrir ses parents en étant ainsi. Mais le chagrin de la mort de Ron était toujours là et lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, elle sentait la plaie de sa poitrine s'ouvrir à nouveau et la consumer de l'intérieur… Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit pour attendre l'heure du départ…

Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur le quai et Hermione avait du mal à circuler avec sa valise pour rejoindre le train. Elle finit par se dénicher un compartiment vide où elle put poser ses affaires. Elle retourna sur le quai et rejoignit son professeur de métamorphose.

- Bonjour Professeur, dit elle en arrivant face à McGonagall.

- Miss Granger vous voilà ! Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas encore présent mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'attendre.

_Malfoy_ ? Oui Hermione avait vraiment la poisse…

- Je vous donne rendez vous ce soir à 21h dans mon bureau, on y sera plus tranquille pour discuter de votre poste de Préfète en Chef.

- Très bien, répondit Hermione.

- Faites passer le message à Monsieur Malfoy, et qu'il ne soit pas en retard cette fois ci ! fit McGonagall en s'éloignant.

Hermione se retourna pour aller dans le train mais elle fit face à Harry et Ginny qui la regardaient en souriant. « Super, se dit Hermione en les voyant se tenir la main, espérons qu'ils aient la décence de ne pas s'embrasser devant moi… ».

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Salut Ginny, fit Hermione en répondant gauchement à l'accolade de son amie.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit Harry qui lui posa amicalement la main sur l'épaule.

- Super ! répondit joyeusement Hermione, un peu trop vite cependant pour que ça paraisse vrai. Vous savez quoi ? J'ai été élue Préfète en Chef !

- Sérieux ?! s'exclama Ginny qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le mensonge de sa meilleure amie.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans le compartiment qu'Hermione avait réservé et parlèrent de leurs vacances. Hermione leur mentit bien sur, elle ne pouvait décemment pas avouer qu'elle avait passé ses vacances à sortir et à boire pour oublier Ron…

La répartition des élèves des 1ères années se fit dans le brouillard. Harry et Ginny discutaient joyeusement avec Dean et Seamus qui préféraient sans doute laisser Hermione tranquille. Personne n'avait osé lui parler d'ailleurs, hormis Harry et Ginny, ni Luna qui semblait débarquer de sa planète. Harry remarqua cependant qu'Hermione ne faisait que grignoter quelques bouts de son repas et qu'elle semblait ailleurs. A la fin du repas, Hermione se leva et dit à ses amis qu'elle devait voir McGonagall à propos de son poste de Préfète en Chef. Elle alla vers les portes de la Grande Salle et attendit que Drago Malfoy arrive.

- Malfoy ! l'appela-t-elle tandis qu'il discutait avec ses « toutous »

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ? fit-il de sa voix trainante.

- On a rendez-vous dans une demi-heure pour voir McGo', à propos de notre poste de Préfets en Chef. Tu sais on avait réunion ce matin avant d'entrer dans le train ?

- Ouais d'accord j'y serai, fit Drago simplement.

- Tache de ne pas être en retard cette fois-ci… soupira Hermione.

- Tu te prends pour qui Granger ?! s'exclama Drago avec colère.

- A plus Malfoy, fit-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Griffondor.

A 21h Hermione et Drago étaient devant la porte du bureau de leur professeur. Celle-ci les fit entrer et les autorisa à s'asseoir.

- Comme vous le savez, vous avez tout deux été choisis pour être Préfet en Chef. Ce poste a beau être génial comme certains le laisse entendre, il a aussi des contraintes. Vous devrez faire des rondes au moins deux fois par semaine, vous occupez d'organiser les sorties à Pré-au-Lard et les matchs de Quidditch et vous devrez vous occuper du bal de Noël et de fin d'année pour les 7èmes années. Vous en êtes conscients ?

- Oui, répondirent automatiquement Drago et Hermione.

- Vous serez logé dans des appartements privés, pas question que vous soyez dans vos maisons respectives. Et pas question non plus de faire la fête tous les soirs ! Les élèves doivent être TOUS dans leurs salles communes à 21h 30 !

- Oui Professeur.

- Bien avez-vous des questions ?

- Non, répondit Drago d'un air las.

- Non plus, fit Hermione fatiguée du discours de sa prof.

- Bien je vais vous emmener à vos appartements, veuillez me suivre.

Ils déambulèrent dans le château jusqu'au 6ème étage et s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant un homme à cheval.

- Gloire, fit McGonagall et le portrait les laissa entrer.

La salle commune était immense pour deux personnes. Ils étaient dans un salon avec un canapé et des fauteuils en cuir foncés, face à une grande cheminée où grondait un feu. Une grande bibliothèque se dressait sur tout le mur de droite et le mur de gauche était percé de grandes fenêtres avec un balcon. Au fond, on pouvait apercevoir une petite cuisine avec une table. Il y avait aussi trois portes.

- La porte à gauche est celle qui mène à la chambre de Monsieur Malfoy, celle à droite est celle de Miss Granger et la porte au milieu est pour votre salle de bain. Sur ce, je vous laisse vous coucher. Bonne nuit, dit McGonagall en sortant.

Hermione était trop ébahit pour répondre à son professeur.

- Ferme la bouche Granger, tu vas gober des mouches, fit Drago narquoisement.

- Ta gueule, siffla Hermione.

- Pardon ?!

- Je t'ai TA GUEULE !cria Hermione.

- Tu vas me le payer sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! grimaça Drago avant de se jeter sur Hermione et la plaquer contre le mur. Alors, on fait moins la fière là hein ?

Hermione ne répondit rien et attendit que ça passe.

- Tu me dois le respect Granger ! Tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe !

- T'as fini ? soupira Hermione.

- Quoi ? demanda Drago est relachant son attention.

Hermione en profita pour se dégager des bras du blond et partit dans la chambre pour s'y enfermer. Drago la regarde, surpris. « Où est passé la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Rat-De-Bibliothèque ? se demanda Drago en se permettant un regard sur le corps de son homolgue. Pas mal... pour une Sang de Bourbe, fit-il en allant lui aussi se coucher. »

Hermione s'adossa à la porte et mit sa tête entre ses mains. L'année s'annoncait longue. Elle se mit en pyjamas et se roula en boule sur son lit et pleura de tout son soûle. Elle s'endormit finalement dans un sommeil replis de cauchemards...

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre, qu'en pensez vous ?  
La suite bientôt ! Bisouus**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Teenagers**

**Chapitre 2**

Les semaines qui passaient n'avaient en rien arrangé le visage tiré d'Hermione. Ce matin là ses yeux étaient bouffis et sa peau était encore plus pâle que la veille. Etre à Poudlard n'arrangeait pas son deuil. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ici Ron et elle. De plus aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Ron. Elle avait l'impression de le voir à chaque coin de couloirs et que tout le monde la fixait comme si elle était demeurée et Harry et Ginny avaient cessés de lui demander comment elle allait, voyant bien qu'elle mentait à chaque fois. Heureusement pour Hermione, les cours avaient bien vite commencés et leur masse de travail ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil des jours, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus trop penser à Ron. Hermione sortit de son lit et partit prendre sa douche. Elle alla ensuite s'habiller et se maquilla et se coiffa puis elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Salut Hermione, la salua Ginny tandis qu'elle s'asseyait.

- 'lut, répondit l'intéressée.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elles échangèrent de la matinée. C'était ainsi maintenant. Hermione s'était enfermée dans son mutisme et Ginny n'avait plus le courage de l'en sortir. Le courrier arriva dans un grand bruit de bruissement d'ailes. Hermione reçut la Gazette des Sorciers, une lettre de ses parents et une seconde dont l'expéditeur lui était inconnu. Elle mit celle de ses parents dans sa poche et ouvrit la deuxième.

_Rendez vous ce midi à 13h dans le bureau de McGonagall pour poser nos heures de ronde.  
Drago._

Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de son expéditeur. Elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que le message était bien reçut. Son petit déjeuner terminé, elle se leva sans un mot et retourna dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chefs pour récupérer ses affaires de cours. LA matinée passa sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et l'heure du rendez vous arriva vite. Elle grignota un bout de pain en guise de déjeuner et gagna le bureau de McGonagall à pas lents.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, fit McGonagall alors qu'Hermione entrait dans le bureau, asseyez vous je vous prie.

Hermione s'assit et vit que Drago était déjà là.

- Bien, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les Préfets en Chefs ont pour rôle notamment de faire des rondes afin que l'ordre règne dans le château après le couvre feu. Les professeurs et moi avons décidé de vous laisser le choix des soirs où vous désirerez faire vos rondes. Vous devrez en faire au moins 2 fois par semaine. Alors ?

Drago voulut consulter Hermione du regard, mais celle-ci gardait la tête baissée.

- Nous avons convenu le mardi et le jeudi soir Professeur, répondit Drago en improvisant et en se promettant mentalement de frapper Granger après le rendez-vous pour qu'elle se réveille.

- Très bien. C'est noté, fit McGonagall, vous pouvez disposer et aller en cours.

Hermione se leva automatiquement et se dirigea vers la porte suivit de Drago. Quand ils se furent assez éloigné, Drago prit Hermione part le bras et la retourna face à lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? siffla-t-elle avec hargne.

- Que tu me remercie !

- Et pourquoi te remercierais-je ? Pour m'insulter à longueur de journée et ce pendant plus de six ans ? ironisa Hermione.

- Bordel t'avais l'air tellement à l'ouest tout à l'heure que j'ai du trouver deux soirs pour les rondes !

- Et alors, tu ne m'as pas non plus sauvé la vie ! rétorqua Hermione sceptique.

- Fait comme tu veux, mais si tu as un problème avec le planning, tu pourras aller te faire voir ! fit Drago furibond.

- Ouais, ouais, marmonna Hermione en s'éloignant.

Drago se figea. Jamais au grand jamais personne n'avait eu un tel comportement avec lui. Surtout Granger qui était toujours là pour l'emmerder. Tandis qu'il retournait à la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, il se remémora ces premières semaines de cohabitation avec Hermione. Le jour de la rentrée, il avait été stupéfait de voir à quel point elle avait changé depuis la fin des cours de l'année précédente. Pour lui Hermione était devenu un fantôme et il se demanda comment avait-elle put en arriver ainsi. De plus, il avait bien remarqué que Potter et Weasley fille n'étaient plus avec elle ces derniers temps, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'Hermione soit ainsi. Soudain, la vérité le frappa. Si surprenante qu'il manqua de percuter une armure. Weasley garçon était mort pendant la guerre. Hermione et lui sortaient ensemble à ce moment là et ils avaient l'air vraiment amoureux. « Ceci expliquerai cela… » se dit Drago en reprenant sa route.

Plus loin, Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide, pressée de retourner en cours pour ne plus penser à Lui… Le soir arriva vite, mais Hermione n'avait pas réussi à se sortir Ron de la tête. Elle alla diner à contre cœur, se doutant de ce qui l'attendait. Elle s'installa à côté de Ginny, face à Harry. Malgré le fait que le repas avait déjà commencé, Hermione ne mangea pas. Elle n'avait pas faim. Pas plus que de parler. Et pourtant…

- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle, fit Harry d'une voix ferme.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Pourquoi tant de discussions inutiles ?

- Hermione ! Ce silence est inutile ! Et effrayant ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? marmonna Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On sait que tu es malheureuse, mais ta douleur est superflue !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais HEIN ? s'énerva Hermione. Foutez-moi la paix, compris ?! J'n'ai pas besoin de vous et je n'ai besoin de PERSONNE ! ajouta-t-elle en criant et en se levant précipitamment.

Ginny et Harry se figèrent en entendant leur amie leur parler ainsi. Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner, impuissant face à sa peine. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient arrêtés de manger pour écouter la dispute. Drago notamment avait assisté à toute la scène avec un œil critique. « Ces deux là n'iront pas très loin comme ça… » pensa-t-il à propos des meilleurs amis d'Hermione. Harry et Ginny reprirent leur repas, pensant chacun de leur côté à la meilleure façon d'aider leur amie.

Hermione était sortie presque en courant de la Grande Salle et dès qu'elle fut hors de vue des autres élèves, elle se mit à courir pour atteindre le 6ème étage. Lorsqu'elle arriva jusqu'au portrait gardant la salle commune, elle avait le visage ruisselant de larmes. Elle entra et fonça dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Elle se fit apparaître une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu, qu'elle bue au goulot pour oublier. Ou tout du moins essayer…

Lorsque Drago revint du diner, il retrouva Hermione affalée sur le canapé tenant une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu pratiquement vide à la main.

- Saluuuut Drago, le salua-t-elle de cette voix typique des gens ivres.

- Granger… répondit-il sans comprendre ce comportement.

- T'en veux ? proposa-t-elle en levant la bouteille.

- Non merci.

- Tant pis pour toi ! s'exclama Hermione qui bu d'un trait le reste de la bouteille qu'elle jeta ensuite par terre.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment le mieux placé mais…

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non, fit Drago hébété.

- Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Ron ! Il aurait du avoir 17 ans putin !

- Granger…

- Et il est MORT ! s'écria Hermione en se levant si précipitamment qu'elle vacilla. Il est mort à cause d'un connard mégalomane et égoïste !

Hermione recommença à pleurer. Drago sentit en lui une envie de la réconforter, de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle paraissait si fragile comme ça. Sa peau pâle, ses traits tirés, ses cheveux ternes et sa maigreur… Il voulait la rassurer que tout irait bien désormais mais il se gifla quand il comprit ce qu'il pensait. Il ne devait pas avoir de compassion. Pour personne.

- Granger, tu vas venir avec moi et…

- Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ?! siffla Hermione.

- Simplement t'accompagner dans ta chambre. Dans cet état je me demande comment tu t'y prendras toute seule…

- JE PEUX ME DEBROUILLER SEULE !!!! vociféra-t-elle.

- Granger… commença Drago.

Hermione fit comme si elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle marcha en direction de sa chambre. Malheureusement le tapis n'était pas de cet avis et elle chuta en se prenant les pieds dans celui-ci. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle resta étendue au sol.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Drago en s'avançant vers elle pour la relever.

Elle n'avait plus la force de tenir de bout, ses jambes tremblaient trop. Drago la souleva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était trop légère. Fatiguée, Hermione posa la tête sur l'épaule de Drago et ferma les yeux. Lorsque Drago la déposa sur son lit et la recouvrit de sa couverture, elle le regarda les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Pardonne-moi… dit elle avant de s'endormir profondément.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne, se demandant bien pourquoi il l'avait aidé. Mais elle lui faisait tellement penser à lui cet été après qu'il eut appris que sa mère avait elle aussi été tuée dans la Bataille. Sa mère, la femme de sa vie, la seule qui l'ai jamais compris…

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Voilà pour le second chapitre, qu'en pensez vous ?  
La suite bientôt =D**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Teenagers**

**Chapitre 3**

Elle n'aurait pas du boire autant. Hermione le savait, pourtant elle l'avait fait et ça avait dérapé, comme à chaque fois. Elle tenta de soulever les paupières mais les referma subitement à cause du soleil sur ses yeux. « Heureusement qu'on est samedi… » soupira intérieurement Hermione en se tournant dans son lit. Elle repensa à la soirée d'hier. Elle avait engueulé Ginny et Harry qui avaient simplement voulu être sympas. « Mais pourquoi voulaient-ils être sympas ? Je fais ce que je veux merde ! » grogna Hermione en se cachant la tête sous un oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir longuement pestée contre elle-même, Hermione consentit à soulever ses paupières. Elle regarda l'heure, 8h30. La journée promettait d'être longue, heureusement elle avait pas mal de boulot, une bonne excuse pour elle pour rester dans sa salle commune toute la journée. Elle ne voulait voir personne et encore moins Ginny et Harry. Subir leur regard de pitié la révoltait et elle ne voulait pas s'excuser. Hermione finit par se lever. Mais elle fut trop rapide et elle vacilla. Lorsque la pièce eut finit de tourner, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour aller manger un bout. En passant la porte, elle fut surprise de découvrir un Drago habillé et coiffé dans la petite cuisine de la salle commune en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Hermione s'approcha d'un pas trainant et s'assit à la table en silence.

- Bois-ça, lança Drago en lui montrant un verre.

Celui-ci avait une couleur plutôt suspecte et l'odeur souleva le cœur d'Hermione.

- Ça à l'air immonde ton truc, c'est quoi ? demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

- Un remède. Contre la gueule de bois.

- Qui me dit que tu n'vas pas m'empoisonner ? railla Hermione.

- Premièrement parce que mon truc comme tu le dis si bien est bien connus dans cette école pour les alcoolos comme toi, donc si je t'empoisonne avec, ça retombera directement sur moi ! Deuxièmement, j'ai pas envie de me taper toutes les rondes tout seul en plus de tous les préparatifs pour le bal de Noël et de fin d'année. Troisièmement, tu ne mérites pas que je te tue. Désolé.

- Tu ne veux pas m'empoissonner alors ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Ça me servira à quoi a part m'attirer des ennuis ?

Hermione ne répondit rien et prit le verre dans ses mains. Elle se boucha le nez et avala le contenu douteux du verre d'une traite. Elle failli vomir.

- Mais c'est immonde ton truc !

- T'as fini de te plaindre ? fit Drago qui perdait patience.

- Non, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Drago s'esclaffa.

- T'as vraiment une sale gueule au réveil Granger, s'exclama-t-il.

- La ferme. J'aimerai bien voir la tienne au réveil après une cuite !

- Ce qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais.

- Ah oui ?

- Disons que je sais me contrôler…

- Humfff… grogna Hermione.

Drago vit une ombre passer sur le visage d'Hermione. Il préféra se taire et la laisser déjeuner seule. Il s'installa à un bureau pour commencer sa masse de travail pour le weekend. Lorsqu'il releva la tête une heure plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'Hermione avait finit de déjeuner, avait prit sa douche et s'était habillé. Elle vint s'installer au bureau voisin de Drago et sortit elle aussi ses devoirs. Drago remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas prit la peine de se maquiller et de grandes cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux. Sa peau pâle montrait aussi qu'elle était très fatiguée, comme si lorsqu'elle dormait elle faisait de nombreux cauchemars qui agitaient son sommeil. Une nouvelle fois, il se rendit compte à quel point Hermione était devenue vulnérable. Mais il sentit cependant qu'elle s'était enfermée dans une carapace que personne ne pouvait plus franchir. Fini la jeune fille studieuse pleine de joie de vivre. Fini les sourires radieux et les rires avec ses amis. Elle était brisée. Et bizarrement Drago voulait l'aider. Il voulait lui redonner le sourire qu'il trouvait magnifique l'année passée.

Le mois de Décembre arriva très vite à Poudlard et les élèves ne s'en rendirent pas compte tant ils travaillaient. Hermione travaillait d'arrache pieds pour d'abord éviter de voir Harry et Ginny à qui elle n'avait toujours pas reparlé depuis l'incident du l'anniversaire de Ron et ensuite pour éviter de penser à ce dernier. Molly lui avait proposé de venir passer les vacances au Terrier avec Ginny et Harry, mais Hermione n'en n'avait pas encore la force. Et puis vu le froid qui s'était installé entre elle et ses amis, il était peut être préférable qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble pour les vacances et encore plus pour Noël… Hermione et Drago durent organiser le bal de Noël qui aurait lieu la veille des vacances de Noël et nombreuses furent leur disputes…

- Mais le rose c'est IMMONDE Malfoy ! hurla Hermione dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chef.

- Je pensais que toutes les filles adoraient ça moi ! répondit-il innocemment.

- Tu te trompe ! fit Hermione en se calmant.

- Alors pourquoi pas du vert et de l'argent ?

- Rohhhh, on ne peut vraiment pas parler avec toi !

- Excuse-moi ! dit Drago en voyant Hermione s'éloigner, reviens Hermione, s'il te plaît…

- Hermione ? s'étonna celle-ci.

- Euh…c'est sans doute mieux si on s'appelle par nos prénoms, non ? On pourrait sans doute avoir des rapports plus civilisés en s'insultant moins…

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire quelque chose de censé… Drago.

- Bien alors reprenons ! s'exclama presque joyeusement Drago.

Au bout de deux longues heures de discussion ils avaient enfin trouvé un accord pour le bal. Les élèves devront y aller en couple, habillés comme pour un vrai bal. Le décor sera sobre, dans les tons hivernaux. Un groupe de musique sorcier viendra animer le début de la soirée puis la scène sera libre pour les élèves désirant se donner en spectacle.

- Je pense qu'on a fait du bon travail pour ca soir, annonça Drago.

- J'irai voir McGo' demain pour lui dire nos idées.

- Je viendrais avec toi.

- Te force pas Drago, je sais que ma présence t'insupporte, fit Hermione froidement.

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Drago trop précipitamment à son goût.

- M'ouais… soupira Hermione en allant dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'Hermione eut fermé la porte, Drago pesta contre lui-même d'avoir dit ça. En même temps, il ne voulait pas lui mentir… C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à éprouver des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers son homologue. N'y croyant pas, il se leva du canapé où il s'était installé et partit mettre une tenue plus chaude et plus adaptée pour courir. Lorsque ce fut fait, il trottina jusque dans le parc du château. Arrivé dehors, son allure se fit plus cadencée et il entreprit de faire le tour du parc en jogging pour se changer les idées. L'atmosphère était très froide et Drago se demandait pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas neigé. L'air glacial qui entrait dans les poumons de Drago lui remit les idées en place mais malheureusement, la certitude que tout avait changé face à Hermione demeurait…

Celle-ci était allongée sur son lit et réfléchissait. Le bal aurait lieu dans quelques semaines et elle ne savait pas avec qui elle irait et dans quelle tenue. Soudain, elle eut une idée et se leva. Elle ouvrit sa penderie et en sortit une vieille robe qui appartenait à sa mère. Elle était moche mais Hermione adorait reprendre des vieilles fringues pour les restyliser. Elle sortit de sa petite bibliothèque un magazine que Ginny lui avait passé à la rentrée et elle l'ouvrit à la page qu'elle désirait. Elle lança un sort pour faire léviter la robe face à elle et en lança une multitude d'autre pour arriver à la robe de ses rêves. Lorsque se fut fait, elle la remit dans sa penderie en prenant soin à ne l'abimer. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, il était l'heure du dîner. Pourtant, elle vit Drago dans leur petite cuisine en train de faire à manger. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et lui tombaient négligemment devant les yeux.

- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il sans lever la tête.

- Oui.

- Ça devrait être prêt dans une ou deux minutes, tu peux mettre la table en attendant.

- Hermione opina et installa les couverts. Ensuite Drago posa une grande casserole de pâte et posa à côté une seconde casserole de sauce tomate.

- Pâtes à la Bolognaise, annonça fièrement Drago.

- Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais, fit Hermione en se servant.

- Tu ne sais presque rien de moi.

- C'est vrai. Mais le peu de chose que je connaissais me suffisait amplement.

- Suffisait ? Pourquoi au passé ? s'étonna Drago.

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui tu m'intrigues.

- Comment ça ?

- J'sais pas, jamais auparavant tu ne m'aurais appelé Hermione, jamais tu ne m'aurais fait à manger et jamais nous n'aurions eut cette discussion ! Tu as changé.

- Toi aussi, dit Drago au tac au tac.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, fit Hermione en se renfrognant et en posant sa fourchette.

- Pourtant ça te ferai du bien…

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Drago savait qu'il allait trop loin, mais il voulait qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle reprenne sur elle.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un pendant cette guerre. Des centaines de gens ont perdu un être cher et pourtant ils continuent de vivre malgré tout… expliqua-t-il

- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? s'indigna Hermione en se levant.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens ! s'exclama Drago en lui prenant le bras pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Il la tourna face à lui et vit que les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il la força à le regarder, elle se débattit mais il était plus fort.

- LÂCHE MOI DRAGO ! cria-t-elle avec désespoir, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, tu ne peux pas m'aider !

Hermione pleurait à présent et elle continuait de se débattre. Soudain, Drago la prit dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'il failli lui casser les côtes. Ainsi il l'empêchait de bouger.

- Pendant la guerre, j'ai perdu ma mère. La femme de ma vie, la seule qui ne m'ait jamais compris, fit Drago d'une voix neutre. J'étais au manoir ce soir là, Voldemort n'était pas encore mort et Lucius venait de rentrer d'une ''mission Moldue''. Ce soir là ma mère n'avait pas préparé le dîner car une de ses proches amies était très malade. Elle était rentrée plus tard que mon père. Elle avait à peine mit un pied dans le salon que mon père hurlait déjà. Il l'avait traitée de tous les noms. Attiré par les cris, j'étais allé voir ce qui se passait…

La voix de Drago se brisa.

- Et j'ai vu mon père abattre ma mère de sang froid.

Hermione ne se débattait plus mais de lourds sanglots secouaient son corps. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le coup de Drago qui lui caressa le dos.

- J'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre mais j'ai réussi. Regarde aujourd'hui il n'y a que toi, Blaise et moi qui savons que ma mère est morte.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Hermione finit par se calmer et releva la tête.

- Tes pâtes étaient très bonnes, mais je n'ai pas très faim… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Pas du tout souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se dégagea.

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher…

Elle renifla.

- Merci Drago…

- De rien Hermione. Bonne nuit, dit-il en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

Hermione tressaillit, rougit et se tourna pour masquer son trouble. Malheureusement Drago s'en rendit compte et souria intérieurement en la regardant aller dans sa chambre…

_A suivre..._

* * *

**J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous aura plu ! Désolé si les nouveaux chapitres arrivent lentement, mais je trouve peu de temps pour aller sur mon ordi entre les cours, le dessin, la batterie et l'équitation... J'espère que vous comprendrez !  
La suite bientôt =D**  
Bisouus


	5. Chapitre 4

**Teenagers**

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla d'humeur morose. Elle se rendit compte que désormais elle était seule. Ses parents avaient arrêté de lui envoyer des lettres étant donné les réponses qu'elle leur donnait et ses amis lui manquaient. L'excentricité de Luna, les blagues de Dean et Seamus, la bêtise de Neville… Mais ceux qui lui manquaient le plus était Harry et Ginny. Leur présence avait toujours été bénéfique pour Hermione et aujourd'hui sans eux elle n'arrivait plus à avancer. Elle prit conscience soudain que ce n'était plus la mort de Ron qui l'affectait autant, mais le fait qu'elle eut put perdre ses deux derniers meilleurs amis. Sans eux elle n'était rien et le seul moyen pour elle d'aller mieux était d'aller les voir et de s'excuser. Mais elle avait l'intime conviction qu'ils ne lui pardonneraient pas facilement…  
Hermione se leva, enfila des sous vêtements propres, un jean et un pull et sortit de sa chambre. Elle vit Drago qui lisait le journal près du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

- Bonjour, lui répondit Drago.

Il était trop tard pour descendre manger dans la Grande Salle, alors Hermione se prépara son petit déjeuné et mangea en silence. Ensuite elle rangea ce qu'elle avait sortit et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

- Drago ?

- Oui ? fit celui-ci en levant les yeux de son journal pour la regarder.

- Pourrais-tu aller voir McGo' sans moi tout à l'heure ?

- Oui sans problème, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Il faut que je voie Harry et Ginny, et si tout se passe bien, j'aurai du temps à rattraper… confessa Hermione

- D'accord, j'irai voir McGo' t'en fais pas, dit doucement Drago voyant l'appréhension de sa collègue.

Hermione prit sa cape pour se protéger du froid dans les couloirs et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- A tout à l'heure, lança-t-elle à Drago

- Bonne chance ! fit chaleureusement ce dernier.

Hermione se retourna.

- Merci Drago, dit Hermione en souriant.

Drago lui sourit en retour. Il était content qu'elle essaie de se reprendre en main.

Hermione avançait d'un pas lent à travers le château, essayant de reculer le plus possible la confrontation. Elle voulait les revoir mais elle savait qu'elle les avait déçus… Arrivée face au portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle respira un grand coup de prononça le mot de passe.

- _Carpe Diem._

Le portrait pivota laissant sortir la rumeur des conversations. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, les conversations se turent. Hermione frissonna malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle parcouru la salle des yeux et croisa le regard glacial de Ginny. Elle vit aussi Harry détourner la tête quand elle tenta d'accrocher son regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? fit sèchement Lavande.

- Parler à Harry et Ginny… Seul à seul, dit elle quand elle vit les concernés tourner la tête vers elle.

Il y eut un flottement qui sembla durer une éternité. Les autres Griffondors les observaient, avides d'une confrontation. Soudain Harry se leva et, suivit de Ginny, monta à son dortoir. Hermione leur emboita le pas. Harry s'assit sur son lit, bientôt rejoint par Ginny. Hermione se résolu à rester debout ne voulant pas s'asseoir sur l'ancien lit de Ron et n'osant pas aller sur celui de Seamus. Ses amis la regardèrent avec un air méchant et Hermione déglutit avant de prendre la parole.

- Vous n'avez sans doute pas envie de me parler, ni de m'écouter mais je vous demande de me laisser parler et dire tout ce que j'ai à dire avant de vous en aller…

Harry et Ginny l'observèrent en silence et Hermione en conclut qu'ils allaient la laisser parler.

- Avant toute chose, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement depuis la mort de Ron. J'ai été nulle. Non même pas, le mot est trop faible, mais malheureusement je n'en trouve aucun d'assez fort pour justifier mon comportement. J'ai été super nulle et surtout super égoïste… J'ai joué à celle qui souffrait le plus dans l'histoire alors que je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir. Ginny tu as perdu un frère et toi Harry tu as perdu ton meilleur ami, ton confident. Les autres Weasley aussi souffrent ! J'ai été égoïste et c'est impardonnable. Pourtant je me rends compte que je n'ai pas que souffert de la mort de Ron, j'ai aussi eut peur de vous perdre vous aussi ! Je me suis aperçut que vous auriez pu vous aussi mourir et me laissé seule ! C'est pour ça que je me suis éloignée… Réaction débile en sois vu qu'aujourd'hui je vous ai aussi perdu… Vous êtes ma bouée, je suis en train de me noyer et le seul moyen de survivre est de me raccrocher à vous… Ron désormais partit, je n'ai que vous. Mes parents sont moldus et ne comprennent pas, ma famille n'est même pas au courant de la sorcellerie, je n'ai que VOUS ! Vous seuls pouvez me comprendre et j'ai été assez bête pour tout gâcher… Pardonnez-moi…

Harry et Ginny la regardaient toujours en silence. Hermione sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux et elle n'avait pas la force de les repousser. Face à eux elle était démunie. Le silence était profond et lorsqu'Hermione sentit les larmes noyer ses joues, elle se tourna vers la porte pour partir.

- Hermione ! fit Harry.

Elle sursauta tellement elle était surprise. Elle essuya nerveusement ses larmes et se tourna vers Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous as-tu oublié ainsi ? demanda Harry sui ne comprenait pas.

- Vous me faisiez trop penser à Ron… Et je m'étais rendu compte que je vous aimais trop et que le risque de vous perdre pendant cette guerre m'avais traumatisé. Je ne voulais pas souffrir à nouveau. Perdre Ron a été assez dur comme ça…

- Tu ne nous perdras pas Mione, dit doucement Ginny qui pleurait aussi. Reviens vers nous, tu nous manques tellement, ajouta-t-elle en écartant ses bras pour y inviter Hermione.

Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

- Excusez moi, il va me falloir du temps pour les démonstrations d'affections… fit Hermione penaude.

- Prend ma main Mione, lui dit simplement Ginny.

Hermione glissa sa main dans celle de sa meilleure amie et Harry lui prit la seconde main. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, savourant leurs retrouvailles.

- Hermione, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? demanda Harry inquiet en désignant l'apparence maladive de son amie.

- Je vais me reprendre en main Harry, je vais mieux ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Hermione en regardant tour à tour ses amis qui affichaient des mines dubitatives.

- Bon alors, raconte-nous tout à propos de ton poste de Préfète-en-Chef, pas trop dur avec Malfoy ? demanda joyeusement Ginny.

Hermione se lança dans un récit détaillé de ses aventures de Préfète-en-Chef. Ils restèrent dans le dortoir toute la journée, ils avaient tant à rattraper. Ils allèrent diner en fin ensemble et même si les autres étaient un peu réticents au retour d'Hermione, celle-ci était très heureuse de retrouver ses amis. Elle partit ensuite dans son dortoir, leur promettant de rester avec eux demain malgré les cours.

- Enfin de retour, fit Drago lorsqu'elle revint.

- Excuse moi, j'pensais pas que ça prendrait autant de temps ! fit Hermione sèchement.

- Pas la peine de t'énerver...

- Tu es allé voir McGo' ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Ouais elle est d'accord, mais elle a émit une condition…

- Laquelle ? s'alarma Hermione.

- On doit y aller ensemble.

- Très bien, dit simplement Hermione.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? s'étonna Drago.

- Pourquoi ça me gênerais ?

- J'sais pas, on se déteste…

- Personnellement je ne te déteste pas. J'ai passé l'âge des querelles de gamins. J'ai trop perdu à ces jeux là…

- Excuse-moi…

- Je vais m'en remettre, pas la peine de t'apitoyer sur mon sort, grogna Hermione.

- Mais je m'apitoie pas ! s'emporta Drago. Comment peux-tu être aussi froide ! J'essaie d'être sympa, de t'aider et toi tu t'en fou ! Tu es tellement refermée sur toi-même !

- C'EST FAUX ! cria Hermione dont les nerfs lâchaient. Tu ne me connais pas, comment peux-tu me juger ?! Comment OSES-tu me juger ?!

- JE NE TE JUGE PAS BON SANG ! T'es vraiment parano !

- Va te faire foutre Malfoy ! fit Hermione en allant dans sa chambre et en claquant la porte.

Drago s'assit sur le canapé, se pinçant le nez. Cette fille avait vraiment du caractère et savait comment le faire sortir de ces gongs… Il espérait qu'elle serait de meilleure humeur pour le bal, sinon la soirée risque d'être très longue...

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

**Plus de reviews, à croire que vous avez disparu... J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours !  
A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!  
Bisous**


	6. Chapitre 5

Désolé pour tout ce temps sans nouveau chapitre ! Je ne m'en sortais plus entre les cours, le BAFA, la famille... Enfin bref, pardon ! J'espère au moins que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**Teenagers**

**Chapitre 5**

Au matin du bal, Hermione était tendue. Depuis leur dispute, Drago et elle n'avaient pas reparlés et ils ne se croisaient qu'en de très rares occasions. Elle angoissait à l'idée de ce qu'allait être la soirée s'ils ne se parlaient pas, McGonagall les avait mis ensemble pour montrer l'exemple du rapprochement entre les maisons. Raté avait envie de dire Hermione. Malgré tout, c'est d'une démarche joyeuse qu'elle alla retrouver Ginny en début d'après midi dans la Salle sur Demande afin de se préparer à cette grande soirée. Parvati, Lavande et Luna étaient aussi de la partie et même si Lavande avait été réticente au retour d'Hermione, elle se décida à passer un bon après midi Fille. L'ambiance était électrique, les filles étaient tellement surexcitées qu'elles mirent beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à se préparer.

- Mais cette robe est moche ! s'exclama Ginny d'une voix désespérée.

- Mais non ! la rassura Hermione en la regardant.

- C'est vrai que la robe n'était pas spécialement jolie. Le blanc était fade, elle était trop longue et elle n'avantageait pas du tout Ginny qui paraissait grosse à l'intérieur.

- Et regarde la tienne, elle est magnifique !

- La tienne aussi, il faudrait juste un peu la raccourcir ! Tu permets ? demanda Hermione à Ginny.

- Vas-y mais je doute qu'elle soit récupérable, répondit celle-ci d'un ton dramatique.

Hermione prit sa baguette et prononça quelques formules à voix basse. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se redressa et fit un grand sourire.

- Terminé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ginny se tourna vers le miroir et son visage s'éclaira. La robe blanche informe qu'elle portait quelques minutes auparavant s'était métamorphosée en une robe blanche courte avec un bustier dont la couleur était noire.

- Hermione ! Comment tu as fais ça ?!

- Oh tu sais, deux trois sorts par-ci par-là et le tour est joué, répondit modestement Hermione.

- Mais elle est subliiiiiiime ! cria Ginny en sautant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

- De rien Ginny, maintenant si tu permets, il faudrait que je m'habille. On n'est pas en avance et j'ai pas fini de me préparer !

- Oui, oui vas-y excuse moi ! s'exclama Ginny en lâchant Hermione.

Hermione alla derrière un paravent et entreprit d'enfiler sa robe sans la froisser et sans abîmer son maquillage. Elle se baissa ensuite pour enfiler ses escarpins blanc cassé et se dirigea vers un miroir. Elle prononça une formule et ses cheveux s'entremêlèrent dans un chignon compliqué d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches bouclées. Elle mit enfin ses bijoux ; une paire de créole en argent aux oreilles, un ras du cou en diamant (offert par sa grand-mère) et quelques bracelets à ses poignets. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'autorisa un regard dans le miroir et fut étonnée de ce qu'elle vit.  
Le maquillage de Ginny cachait l'air malade qu'Hermione avait ses derniers temps et soulignait les traits fins de son visage, magnifiquement dégagé par sa coiffure, à la fois chic et décontractée. Sa robe lui donnait aussi un éclat particulier : c'était une robe bustier simple, verte anis. Sa poitrine était serrée dans un bandeau et sous celui-ci la robe s'évasait, vaporeuse et légère, jusqu'aux pieds. Depuis qu'elle avait reprit un peu de poids, Hermione se sentait mieux et elle se sentait belle. Avec sa tenue, elle était resplendissante et ses joues rosirent avant que ses yeux ne se remplissent de larmes. Ron ne la verrait jamais ainsi…

- Hermione tu es superbe ! s'exclama Ginny, mettant fin aux idées noires d'Hermione.

- Merci Ginny… soupira Hermione en se pinçant l'arrête du nez afin que ses larmes ne coulent pas.

- Oh, ma puce, ne pleure pas… fit Ginny en prenant dans ses bras sa meilleure amie. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, tu aurais dut y aller avec Ron… Je suis sure qu'il t'admire de là haut…

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, souria Ginny. Aller, allons nous amuser, ce soir c'est le Bal de Noël !

- Tu as raison, dit Hermione avec force, on y va les filles ?

Parvati, Lavande, Luna et Ginny répondirent avec des cris d'excitations. Elles se mirent donc en route vers la Grande Salle, le bruit des talons de leurs escarpins rythmant leur marche. Les portes n'avaient pas encore été ouvertes et les filles se faufilèrent parmi la foule pour retrouver leurs cavaliers. Hermione, n'ayant pas vu la chevelure blonde de Drago, resta à l'écart, n'osant pas affronter le regard des autres. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, les couples entrèrent peu à peu et Hermione finit par se retrouver seule, ne sachant quoi faire. 10 minutes plus tard, Drago apparut enfin en haut des marches du grand escalier. Il s'arrêta pour chercher Hermione, ce qu'il n'eut pas à faire très longtemps. « Wahou » pensa-t-il en la voyant. Il la trouvait magnifique dans sa longue robe.

- Tu es en retard, fit froidement Hermione lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs…

- Ouais c'est ça, j'm'en fou ! s'exclama Hermione avec hargne en allant dans la Grande Salle.

- Attend ! fit Drago en lui attrapant le bras.

Hermione se dégagea et se tourna vers Drago, l'air méchant.

- On va passer la soirée ensemble et je serai d'avis qu'on la rende la meilleure possible…

- Et ? demanda Hermione.

- Pourquoi ne pas mettre nos disputes de côté et passer une bonne soirée ?

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que je me doute que cette soirée est importante pour toi… souffla Drago.

Hermione resta silencieuse. L'année précédente, c'était à cette même soirée qu'elle s'était mise officiellement avec Ron. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle en regardant Drago. Excuse mon accueil pour le moins peu chaleureux…

- Je comprends, répondit Drago. On y va ? demanda-t-il en présentant son bras.

Hermione le regarda et Drago souria. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Hermione passa son bras autour de celui qui lui était présenté et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent les unes après les autres et McGonagall leur lança un regard désapprobateur. Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent vers la dernière table libre et s'installèrent sous le silence qui régnait dans la salle. Dumbledore se leva alors.

- La piste de danse sera à votre disposition après le repas et je tiens à rappeler que les élèves de 1ère, 2ème, 3ème et 4ème année sont priés de retourner dans leur dortoir respectifs à 01h du matin et pour les autres se sera 03h du matin… Mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite de passer une agréable soirée ! Bon appétit à toutes et à tous !

Les plats apparurent sur les tables et les conversations reprirent. La table des Préfets en Chefs resta silencieuse un moment avant qu'Hermione ne se jette à l'eau.

- Alors, dit moi qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ? demanda-t-elle à Drago.

- J'aimerai devenir Aurore… souffla celui-ci comme si c'était un secret.

- Mais … ?

- Non je n'ai jamais été et je ne voudrais jamais devenir un Mangemort… C'était mon père pas moi. De plus aujourd'hui Voldemort n'existe plus, je ne vois pas à quoi ça me servirais de devenir un Mangemort…

- Mais alors pourquoi ? demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas.

- Parce que je veux devenir bon ! Tout le monde pense que je suis un ancien Mangemort ! Mais ce que je veux surtout c'est effacer de cette planète toutes ces personnes qui sont comme mon père était !

Hermione resta silencieuse.

- Tu ne me crois pas, soupira Drago en collant son dos au dossier de sa chaise.

- C'est pas ça ! Je suis juste étonnée…

- Pourquoi ?

- Toutes ces moqueries, ces insultes, ces mots blessant ces 6 dernières années, pourquoi d'un coup plus rien ?

- J'étais un mec horrible, je m'en suis rendu compte cet été quand Voldemort est mort. J'me suis rendu compte de tout ces trucs que mon père avait mis dans ma tête… cette doctrine répugnante… J'ai eu besoin de changer, d'effacer tout ça et de reprendre à zéro…

- Pourtant en début d'année…

- Je sais. Pardonne mon comportement mais chasser le naturel et il revient au galop comme on dit… dit Drago avec un mince sourire.

Hermione s'esclaffa et Drago rigola à son tour.

- Bon trêve de sujet triste ! fit Hermione. Je propose qu'on lève un toast au nouveau Drago et à cette belle soirée ! ajouta-t-elle en levant son verre.

- Très bien, dit Drago en levant lui aussi son verre.

Il regarda Hermione. Il se rendit compte qu'elle souriait comme elle n'avait jamais sourie depuis longtemps. Cette constatation lui fit chaud au cœur.

Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère tranquille, Hermione et Drago riant comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours. Lorsque le repas fut terminé pour tout le monde, les plats disparurent et Dumbledore se leva.

- Maintenant que vos estomacs sont bien remplis, je vais demander aux Préfets en Chef de se mettre au milieu de la piste et d'ouvrir le Bal de Noël ! s'exclama Dumbledore en claquant dans ses mains.

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle lança un regard alarmé à Drago qui lui répondit avec un sourire pour la rassurer. Ils se levèrent et se placèrent au milieu de la piste de danse.

Mes jambes tremblent tellement que je vais tomber ! fit Hermione tout bas pour que seul Drago l'entende. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de colère.

- Parce que je ne le savais pas non plus ! Et puis je sais que tu danses très bien, je t'ai vu en 4ème année !

- Mais ... commença Hermione

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car la musique douce de The Only Exception de Paramore commença. Drago mis sa main droite au creux de son dos et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Ils commencèrent à danser, sous les yeux du reste de l'école.

- Fais comme si ils n'étaient pas là, ferme les yeux… souffla Drago à son oreille.

Hermione eut un frisson lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Drago dans son cou mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était et ferma les yeux.

_When i was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And cursed at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that i promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist…_

Hermione se laissa transporter par la musique. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que peu à peu les autres élèves avaient envahit la piste, elle était dans son monde.

_But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
But, you, are, the only exception  
But, you, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face…_

Les élèves n'ayant pas pris part à la danse regardaient les Préfets en Chefs virevolter. N'étaient-ils pas censés se détester au point de ne pouvoir se toucher ?

_And i've always lived like this  
Keeping it comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I'd sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but_

_You, are, the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Oh_

_You, are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing._

La chanson prit fin et Drago et Hermione s'arrêtèrent de danser. Le morceau suivant enchaina mais ils étaient comme figés. Soudain Hermione se dégagea des bras de Drago, se tourna et sortit de la Grande Salle avec précipitation laissant un Drago ébahit au milieu de la piste. Mais celui-ci se reprit et partit retrouver Hermione.

_A suivre..._

* * *

J'attends vos impressions =D


	7. Chapitre 6

**Un chapitre un peu court, mais c'était ça où il était méga long ^^  
Bonne lecture =D**

* * *

**Teenagers  
**

**Chapitre 6**

Hermione sentit la morsure du froid contre sa peau lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur. Pourtant, elle continua de courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec ses escarpins. Pendant le repas, la neige avait commencé à tombé et le parc était recouvert d'une mince couche argenté qui brillait avec la lune. Hermione ralentit la cadence et marcha jusqu'aux bords du lac. Elle s'arrêta et frissonna de froid et de peine. 'Qu'est ce que je vais faire…' pensa-t-elle. Soudain elle entendit le crissement de pas dans on dos et Hermione se retourna. Drago s'arrêta, ayant peur de la brusquer. Mais Hermione replongea son regard dans la contemplation du lac et il se rapprocha encore. Voyant qu'elle grelottait, il enleva sa veste de costume et lui mit sur les épaules.

- Merci… souffla Hermione.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire un moment.

- Drago, je… commença Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, tu ne m'aimes pas et je le comprends, dit Drago.

Hermione se retourna et regarda Drago avec étonnement.

- Je suis perdue, dit-elle, Ron me manque tellement… J'ai cru que j'aimais je n'arriverai à me remettre de sa disparition et puis tu es arrivé.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Drago sans comprendre.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais, sans doute parce que tu sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un de cher… Tu m'as redonné le goût de vivre… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je… Je me suis rendu compte que je souffrais de te voir souffrir ainsi. Quand ma mère est morte j'étais comme toi et je n'ai eu personne pour m'aider… J'aurai aimé avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter quand j'étais mal. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été rude, fit Drago avec un mince sourire.

- C'était peut être le seul moyen de me faire ouvrir les yeux, répondit Hermione doucement.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Hermione frissonna alors Drago passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réchauffer.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai… murmura Hermione en se tournant face à Drago.

- Celui-ci comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Tu as tout ton temps Hermione… souffla-t-il. Je suis là et je le resterai…

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans le cou du jeune garçon qui la serra dans ses bras.

- Je t'attendrais aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, dit tout bas Drago.

Hermione resta un moment dans les bras de Drago. Enfin, elle leva la tête.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, Harry va penser que tu m'as tuée, plaisanta-t-elle.

Ils retournèrent jusqu'au château main dans la main et ne se lâchèrent qu'après avoir passé les portes du hall.  
Comme l'avait prédit Hermione, à peine étaient-ils entrés dans la Grande Salle qu'Harry arrivait près d'elle et l'attirait à l'écart.

- T'étais où ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Dehors, répondit Hermione.

- Avec Malfoy ?

- Oui et alors ? Je suis vivante Harry, détend toi un peu ! fit Hermione qui commençait à en avoir assez du comportement de son ami.

- Il aurait pu te faire du mal, dit Harry avec une pointe de reproche.

- Mais il ne m'en n'a pas fait ! s'exclama Hermione qui s'énervait franchement. Cesse un peu de penser que Drago est le diable en personne ! Lui aussi est un être humain qui, crois le ou non, est doté de sentiments !

- Hermione je ne…

- Non laisse moi finir ! Depuis la disparition de Ron, je me suis rendu compte qu'on était tous des idiots ! Toutes ces histoires de maison, de sang etc… J'en peux plus ! C'est vieilles rancœurs de gamins aussi ! Harry j'ai décidé d'être amie avec Drago parce que j'ai jugé que c'était une bonne personne.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ?! fit Harry avec dégout. Ce mec est le plus méchant que j'ai jamais connu !

- Harry, toutes tes réflexions sur lui, c'est de la méchanceté gratuite et c'est pire que tout ! Drago a vécu des choses horribles, comment aurais-tu été si tu on t'avait mis à sa place hein ?!

- Bah… euh… bafouilla Harry qui se sentait bête.

- J'en étais sure… soupira Hermione. Ecoute, je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec toi, surtout à cause de Drago. Réfléchis à se que je t'ai dis d'accord ? Et va retrouver Ginny par ce que je ne pense pas que se soit de l'eau qu'il y ait dans son verre… rigola Hermione.

- Je déteste quand tu as raison Hermione, soupira à son tour Harry.

- Je sais ! répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

Hermione retourna s'asseoir à sa table. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Drago qui lui proposa de danser. Elle accepta et ils retournèrent sur la piste de danse. Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous. Sous le grand étonnement d'Hermione, Drago connaissait de nombreuses chansons Moldues et elle en profita pour le taquiner mais celui-ci, dont l'ego était décidément énorme ne faisait que répondre :

- Les Moldus ne font que copier les sorciers !

- Va trouver un équivalent sorcier de YMCA et on en reparlera ! rigola Hermione.

A 2h du matin Hermione était épuisée et elle alla dire bonne nuit à Ginny et Harry puis Drago et elle remontèrent à leurs appartements.

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé passer une bonne soirée en ta compagnie Drago, dit Hermione sur le chemin du retour.

- Je suis exceptionnel voilà tout ! fanfaronna le concerné.

- Non mais dit donc ! s'exclama Hermione en lui donnant un claque sur le bras.

- Je rigooooole Hermione ! Pourquoi tant de violence ?!

- Tu le méritais ! Bon, je suis claquée… Bonne nuit, dit Hermione en entrant dans leur salle commune.

- Bonne nuit, fit Drago en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Merci pour cette soirée, souffla Hermione.

Puis elle se dégagea, déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres sur la bouche de Drago et alla dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.  
Drago mit du temps à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il porta la main à sa bouche, comme pour rattraper le baiser volé d'Hermione. Déçu de sa propre réaction, il se tourna vers sa chambre. Mais il alla finalement se coucher, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_A suivre..._


	8. Chapitre 7

**Teenagers**

**Chapitre 7**

Hermione dormit peu cette nuit là, se tournant et se retournant sans cesse dans son lit. Ses pensées filaient à toute vitesse et la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se calmer et à trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi avait-elle embrassé Drago ? Ca elle n'en savait rien, mais toujours est il qu'elle n'arrivait plus à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. « C'était une bêtise », se disait elle. Malgré tout, elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'en avait pensé son homologue. C'était ça qui la tourmentait le plus, malgré le fait qu'il lui ait dit de belles choses lors du bal, Drago restait un Malfoy, qui plus est un Serpentard… Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Quand elle arrivait à se calmer un peu, des images de Ron lui revenaient en tête et quand ce n'était pas lui, elle repensait à la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. « Je ne m'en sortirais jamais » fit Hermione en se levant pour aller se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Elle prit ensuite un cachet de somnifère et retourna se coucher, se tourner une dernière fois dans son lit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla tard et de bonne humeur. Mais cette bonne humeur fut de courte durée car Hermione se rappela vite des événements de la veille et un nœud se forma dans son ventre. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Drago et vite. Elle alla prendre sa douche, puis elle enfila un jean slim et un col roulé. Enfin elle se coiffa et se maquilla légèrement. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, la salle commune des préfets en chefs était vide. Hermione poussa un long soupire de soulagement. N'ayant pas très faim, elle grignota juste une tartine et s'installa à un bureau et fit ses devoirs. Grâce à eux, Hermione put se vider la tête quelques heures et oublier un temps ses tracas. Quand Hermione releva la tête pour faire une pose, l'heure de déjeuné était passée et il était presque l'heure du diner. S'étant levée tard, Ginny et Harry étaient déjà partis pour le Terrier et Hermione ne voyait pas de raison de descendre diner avec les élèves restant pour les vacances. Hermione se leva pour aller se préparer quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine. Tout en se faisant à manger, Hermione se rendit compte à quel point elle était seule maintenant que Ginny et Harry étaient partis, et qu'elle allait devoir tenir pendant deux semaines. Les devoirs donnés par ses professeurs n'allaient pas être suffisant pour occuper Hermione pendant tout ce temps. En surveillant la cuisson de ses pâtes, Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois mais cette fois ci c'était presque du désespoir. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien faire pendant ses vacances ?

Alors qu'elle se mettait à table, Drago fit son entrée dans la salle commune.

- Enfin réveillée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

- Oui, oui, répondit Hermione nerveuse.

- T'as fait à manger ?

- Ouais, t'en veux ?

- Avec plaisir, fit Drago en se servant copieusement de pâtes.

Il s'installa à table avec Hermione et tout deux se mirent à manger en silence.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à table avec les autres ? demanda Hermione pour rompre le silence.

- J'en avais assez d'être avec des idiots et puis… J'avais envie d'être avec toi, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione eut un rire nerveux.

- Et toi, pourquoi t'es pas en bas avec tes amis ? Demanda à son tour Drago.

- Harry et Ginny sont partit au Terrier pour les vacances, j'avais pas envie de voir les autres élèves. J'voulais être un peu seule…

- On peut être seuls ensemble si tu veux, fit Drago comme si de rien n'était.

- Ecoute Drago… dit Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- A propos d'hier soir, après le bal…

- Oui ?

- C'était une erreur, fit rapidement Hermione.

- Pardon ? dit Drago manquant de s'étouffer avec une pâte.

- J'ai fait une bêtise, je n'aurai pas du t'embrasser, faisons comme s'il ne c'était rien passé ok ?

- Et pourquoi ça ? fit Drago, piqué au vif.

- Ben, heu… Tu es Drago Malfoy, je suis Hermione Granger… Un Serpentard, une Griffondor… Heu…

- J'te pensais plus intelligente que ça Granger ! siffla Drago d'une voix glaciale.

- P… Pardon ? balbutia Hermione

- Laisse tomber Granger, tu m'déçois, répondit Drago en envoyant valser son assiette au sol qui se brisant dans un bruit fracassant.

Drago sortit de la salle commune d'un pas précipité en claquant le tableau derrière lui. Hermione resta choquée quelques secondes, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction de la part de Drago. Hermione repoussa son assiette, elle avait perdu l'appétit. Soudain, elle se mit dans une rage folle et lança tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. En touchant le sol la vaisselle faisait un bruit fracassant et quand il n'y eut plus rien sur la table, Hermione s'attaqua aux placards qu'elle vida frénétiquement. On aurait dit qu'elle était possédée. Et soudainement, aussi vite que sa colère était montée, Hermione s'arrêta. Sa respiration était saccadée et Hermione mit du temps à se calmer. Lorsque ce fut fait, Hermione fut prise d'un vertige en voyant les dégâts qu'elle avait fait dans la salle commune, ses jambes flageolèrent et Hermione dut d'appuyer contre un mur. Elle se sentait vidée de toutes ses forces. Se laissant glisser vers le sol, elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre des forces. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, ses pensées fusant dans sa tête. Se sentant mieux, Hermione entreprit ensuite de ranger tout le bazard qu'elle avait causé, mais pour éviter de trop penser, elle préféra le faire sans magie. Elle ramassa les pâtes qui étaient collées au plafond et aux murs puis elle s'attaqua aux morceaux d'assiettes cassées mais alors qu'elle en avait ramassée une bonne partie, le bruit du tableau à l'entrée de la salle commune se fit entendre et Hermione sursauta, faisant tomber les bouts d'assiettes qu'elle avait dans les mains. Drago entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta net. Ne se retournant pas, Hermione se précipita pour les ramasser pour cacher son trouble. Mais dans sa précipitation, elle s'entailla profondément la paume. Hermione poussa un petit cri tandis que le sang jaillissait. Drago, alerté par le gémissement d'Hermione, se précipita à ses cotés.

- Et merde, jura Hermione tandis que le sang coulait sur le sol.

- Laisse moi te soigner, fit Drago en s'approchant pour lui prendre la main.

- Non ça va s'arrêter de saigner t'en fait pas, dit Hermione.

- Laisse moi faire, répliqua fermement Drago.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix Hermione lui tendit la main et Drago prit sa baguette. Tandis qu'il appuyait sur l'entaille pour limiter la perte de sang, Drago prononça une formule à voix basse. Tout en le fixant, Hermione serra les dents face à la douleur provoquée par la guérison de sa main. Puis soudain, la douleur s'atténua et s'arrêta. Ne resta plus que le sang pour témoigner du petit accident d'Hermione. Celle-ci continuait de le regarder et quand il leva enfin la tête vers elle, elle soutint son regard. Drago put lire dans les yeux d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne prononce un mot.

- Je suis désolé, dit doucement Hermione.

- Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, fit Drago en secouant la tête, je n'aurai pas dut réagir ainsi...

Malgré ses excuses, Drago paraissait distant et dans son ton Hermione put lire de la tristesse.

- Drago je... commença Hermione.

- Non non, la coupa-t-il, tu as raison c'était une erreur, nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble. Tu imagines toi, une Griffondor et un Serpentard? Non c'est pas possible, répondit Drago avant qu'Hermione n'ai put prononcer un mot.

Alors Drago se leva, prononça une formule et le restes des plats cassés et le sang sur le sol disparurent.

- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, dit-il en allant dans sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Hermione.

Mais la porte était déjà fermée et Drago ne put l'entendre. Hermione voulut lire un livre mais ayant les larmes aux yeux, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle alla donc se réfugier dans sa chambre afin de libérer ses larmes.

_A suivre..._


	9. Chapitre 8

**Teenagers**

**Chapitre 8**

La semaine qui suivit l'altercation entre Hermione et Drago se fit dans une atmosphère tendue. Hermione savait que Drago lui en voulait, mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas lui parler. Ils passèrent donc la semaine à s'ignorer mutuellement. Hermione se plongea alors corps et âme dans son travail sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Elle passait le plus clair de ses vacances dans sa chambre. Hermione aurait bien aimé passer la seconde partie des vacances ainsi, mais le professeur McGonagall en avait décidé autrement…  
La veille du matin de Noël, Hermione fut réveillée par un hibou qui grattait à sa fenêtre. Reconnaissant celui de McGonagall, elle se leva rapidement pour prendre le message que le hibou lui apportait.

_Mademoiselle Granger,_  
_Je vous donne rendez-vous aujourd'hui à 11h30 dans mon bureau._  
_Soyez à l'heure,_

_Cordialement._  
_Professeur McGonagall_

Il n'était que 9h, Hermione avait donc le temps de se préparer. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se fit couler un bon bain chaud. Profitant de la chaleur de l'eau, Hermione ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Si McGo' lui avait demandé demander d'aller dans son bureau, ça impliquait sans doute son statut de préfète en chef. Donc Malfoy y serait aussi. Et si Malfoy y était, ça voudrait dire qu'ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble. « Et merde » jura Hermione pour elle-même. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hermione sortit de son bain et alla finir de se préparer dans sa chambre. Elle se sécha et enfila un slim noir, un tee-shirt et un sweat-shirt. Enfin elle se maquilla et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue-de-cheval lâche. L'heure du rendez-vous était presque arrivée, alors Hermione sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle commune. Elle y croisa Drago et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le bureau de leur professeur, dans un silence de plomb. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, Hermione suivit de Drago, entrèrent dans le bureau.

- Bonjour, fit le professeur McGonagall, asseyez-vous ajouta-t-elle en leur montrant deux fauteuils face à un bureau en bois.

Hermione et Drago s'assirent en silence, prenant bien soin de ne pas se regarder.

- Si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui c'est pour que nous parlions de la remise des diplômes des 7èmes années, ce qui vous concerne naturellement. Le Professeur Dumbledore et moi avons conclus que ce seraient les professeurs qui organiseraient la remise des diplômes mais il a ajouté que c'était à vous de préparer une soirée pour fêter le départ des 7èmes années, on n'a pas son diplôme de sorcellerie tous les jours, d'après votre Directeur... dit Minerva avec un ton désapprobateur, je sais qu'en tant que 7èmes années vous avez déjà beaucoup à faire mais le Directeur a insisté et il a absolument tenu à ce que se soient vous qui vous en occupiez...

- Si le Directeur a insisté alors... soupira Drago pour lui même.

- ... C'est pourquoi je vous en parle maintenant, pour que vous puissiez bien vous organiser. J'espère que ça ne vous pose aucun problème? Demanda McGonagall voyant que ses élèves restaient silencieux.

- Oui bien sur! s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

- Les autres élèves seront très content Professeur, ajouta Drago avec un faux sourire.

- Très bien! Bien entendu, seuls les élèves de 7ème année y seront conviés. Je ne veux voir aucun élèves non sortant pendant cette fête! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre?

- Oui Professeur, répondirent Hermione et Drago en coeur.

Ils continuèrent à parler des détails concernant la soirée des 7èmes années puis le professeur McGonagall laissa Hermione et Drago partir.  
Alors qu'ils partaient chacun de leur côté, Hermione se retourna.

- Drago? le héla-t-elle.

Celui se retourna, la regardant d'un air interrogateur. Hermione se racla la gorge.

- Hum, écoute, je sais que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été super entre nous, mais... Euh... Sachant qu'on est Préfèts en Chef et qu'on cohabite, ce sera mieux si... Euh si on mettait notre dernier différent de côté et qu'on s'entraide pour que la soirée des 7èmes années soit géniale et qu'on... Qu'on cohabite mieux, enfin j'sais pas quoi tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Drago sourit face à son homologue qui avait l'air complètement perdue.

- Oui je suis d'accord, dit-il toujours en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu me souris comme ça? demanda Hermione mal à l'aise.

- T'es plutôt mignonne quand tu bafouilles!

- C'est ça oui! fit Hermione en rougissant.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours raison, la taquina Drago.

- Sauf quand tu as tort Drago! répliqua Hermione.

- Oh tu es trop méchante! fit Drago en faisant comme s'il était touché au coeur.

- Oui tellement méchante que je vais te laisser ici tout seul pour aller manger! s'exclama Hermione en reprenant son chemin vers la Grande Salle.

- NON NE ME LAISSE PAS! cria Drago comme un enfant.

- Bon viens, tu te tournes en ridicule là!

- Ouais! s'exclama Drago en levant les bras en l'air, l'air victorieux.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle, discutant comme s'ils n'étaient pas en froid depuis quelques jours. Ils se séparèrent presque à contre coeur pour rejoindre leur tables respectives pour déjeuner. Hermione se mêla avec les autres élèves de sa maison et elle passa un très bon moment avec eux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne leur avait pas parlé et elle fut contente de voir qu'ils ne lui en tenaient rigueur.  
Après le repas, Hermione passa à ses appartements prendre quelques affaires puis elle partit pour Pré-au-Lard acheter les cadeaux de Noël qu'elle n'avait toujours pas acheté. Elle en profita aussi pour faire un peu de shopping, sa garde de robe avait un peu besoin d'être raffraîchie. Lorsqu'elle retourna à l'école, il était presque l'heure de diné. Elle monta vite dans ses appartements pour y déposer ses affaires.

- Je vois que tu as fait du shopping, dit Drago alors qu'elle rentrait dans la salle commune.

- Euh oui... fit Hermione en regardant la multitude de sac qu'elle avait entre ses mains.

- Sois pas gêner, t'es une fille, c'est normal que t'achète plein de fringue! fit Drago d'un air moqueur.

- Je n'ai pas acheter que des vêtements! répliqua Hermione, il y a aussi des cadeaux de Noël!

- J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié? demanda Drago faisant un sourire d'ange.

- Oh mince... je crois que si! s'exclama Hermione faussement désolée.

- Rohhh pourquoi?

- Parce que tu es un vilain garçon et que tu ne méritais pas d'avoir de cadeau! fit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

- HANNNN mais t'es vraiment trop méchante! pleurnicha Drago.

- Espèce de bébé, arrête de pleurer et allons manger, j'ai faim! rigola Hermione.

- Bon d'accord, dit Drago faisant semblant d'être triste.

Ils se dirigèrent à nouveau ensemble vers la Grande Salle, tout en continuant de se taquiner mutuellement et ils durent à nouveau se séparer pour aller manger à leurs tables respectives. Hermione alla ensuite dans la salle commune des Griffondors pour passer la soirée avec Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati.

_A suivre..._


	10. Chapitre 9

**Teenagers**

**Chapitre 9**

Le matin de Noël, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur. La deuxième partie des vacances se passait très bien et elle avait toujours aimé le matin de Noël. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle commune où Drago se trouvait déjà, sirotant son café en lisant la Gazette des Sorciers.

- Bonjours ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Joyeux Noël, fit Drago avec un sourire.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, dit Hermione en répondant à son sourire.

- Je crois que le Père Noël est passé pour toi…

Hermione se tourna vers le sapin de Noël de la salle commune et vit un grand tas de paquets cadeaux à son nom.

- Ah géniaaaaal ! s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant au pied du sapin pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Drago la rejoignit juste après. Elle était tellement mignonne, elle lui faisait penser à une petite fille. Il sourit face à la joie de vivre nouvelle de son homologue, le sourire qu'elle portait depuis quelques jours avait disparu lors de la Grande Bataille et Drago était heureux de le revoir accroché à ses lèvres aujourd'hui. Le visage d'Hermione s'illuminait à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait un nouveau cadeau ou qu'elle terminait une lettre de sa famille.

- Alors tu aimes tes cadeaux ? lui demanda Drago.

- Oui ! Mes parents m'ont envoyés des livres, ma famille de l'argent, mes amies de chez moi des fringues, Ginny un collier en argent et Harry des boucles d'oreilles assorties… Voilà !

- Je crois que tu en as oublié un, dit Drago en lui désignant un dernier paquet.

- Ah oui ! Mais de qui il peut être ?

- Aucune idée, répondit-il l'ai de rien.

Hermione déchira le paquet cadeau et ouvrit la boite qui contenait le cadeau. Ce qu'elle découvrit à l'intérieur la stupéfia. Elle prit délicatement la gourmette entre ses doigts et la présenta à la lumière. Elle paraissait briller de milles feux.

- Wahou… souffla Hermione

- Content que le cadeau te plaise, dit Drago d'une voix douce.

- C'est de toi ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Ca t'étonne tant que ça ?

- Non pas du tout, se rattrapa Hermione, je croyais que tu n'allais rien m'offrir c'est tout…

- Je sais que je suis un enfoiré mais quand même… bougonna Drago.

- Tu peux me la mettre s'il te plait ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Oui bien sur…

Il prit des mains d'Hermione la gourmette en argent. Il la fit ensuite délicatement glisser autour du poignet fin d'Hermione et l'attacha. Les petits diamants qui ornaient le bijoux le rendaient étincelant et au poignet Hermione il paraissait encore plus beau que quand il l'avais vu dans la vitrine avant de l'acheter.

- Drago, merci beaucoup, c'est magnifique ! Tu n'auras pas dû, dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu le méritais… souffla doucement Drago.

Celui-ci se rapprochait d'Hermione mais avant qu'il n'ai pu tenter quoique se soit, Hermione se tourna, alla dans sa chambre et en revint avec une petite boite noire.

- Voilà ton cadeau, dit-elle à Drago avec un grand sourire.

- Tu ne m'as pas oublié ? s'exclama l'intéressé

- Mais non grand bêta ! fit Hermione dans un éclat de rire !

- Chouette ! dit Drago en prenant la boite que lui tendait Hermione.

Il ouvrit l'écrin noir et il découvrit une chevalière en argent massif. Sur cette chevalière étaient gravées les lettres DM, comme Drago Malfoy. Drago la fit glisser à son doigt et il regarda Hermione.

- Merci, dit-il ému.

- De rien, tu le méritais aussi, lui répondit Hermione.

- Tu trouves?

- Eh bien, même si tu as été le dernier des salops ces dernières années, tu t'es plutôt bien rattrapé jusqu'à maintenant... dit Hermione, mais ce n'est pas parce que je dis ça et que je t'offre ce cadeau que tu dois te comporter à nouveau comme un connard!

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pas l'intention de changer, dit Drago.

- Tant mieux alors, s'exclama Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes sans dire un mot. Ce fut Drago qui rompit le silence en premier.

- Hermione, je...

- Non Drago s'il te plait, le coupa Hermione.

Hermione savait ce que Drago s'apprêtait à dire mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Ou alors elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre...

- Ecoute, commença-t-elle, depuis le début de cette année scolaire tu as changé.Y'a pas à dire tu as même radicalement changé et ce nouveau comportement me plait beaucoup.

- Mais... fit Drago qui s'attendait à la suite.

- Mais je ne veux pas changer quoique se soit dans notre nouvelle relation... Termina Hermione. Je suis très contente de t'avoir connu en tant qu'ami et pour le moment j'n'ai pas envie que ça change... J'ai pas envie de tout gâcher, je tient à toi sincèrement...

- Je comprends Hermione, excuse moi de te mettre dans cette situation... fit Drago d'un air triste et penaud.

- Je ne veux pas perdre notre nouvelle amitié...

- Moi non plus, Hermione! Ecoute mettons tout ça de côté et faisons comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. D'accord? demanda Drago, une ombre passant sur son visage.

- Oui d'accord, dit Hermione qui ressentit un petit pincement au coeur face au malaise de Drago.

Drago était triste mais il cachait son sentiment face à Hermione. Son coeur se serra. Hermione était une femme de caractère et difficile mais elle ne savait pas encore tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait. C'est pourquoi Drago se jura de ne pas lâcher l'affaire et il se promit d'attendre qu'Hermione lui ouvre son coeur et il attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait comme il le lui avait déjà dit...

Plus tard dans la journée, Hermione se sentait mal. Allongée sur son lit, elle était mal-à-l'aise après la discussion avec Drago. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le repoussait et c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle ressentait ce pincement au coeur. Elle était malade à l'idée de faire souffrir Drago mais elle ne voulait pas faire face aux sentiments naissant qu'elle avait pour Drago. Elle se souvint alors de Ron. Elle sentit une vague de larmes converger vers ses paupières et elle se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir pensé à lui depuis le début des vacances. Se laissant aller à la douleur, elle se mit à pleurer de tout son soûle... Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle? Pour Drago ou pour Ron?

_A suivre..._


	11. Chapitre 10

**Teenagers**

**Chapitre 10**

La fin des vacances arriva rapidement et Hermione fut contente de retrouver Ginny et Harry, eux-même heureux de rentrer Poudlard, son ambiance et tout leurs amis. Durant le diner le soir de leur retour, Hermione n'avait cessé de remercier ses amis pour leurs cadeaux de Noël et eux n'avaient cessé de lui répondre qu'elle le méritait et qu'ils étaient tristes qu'elle ne soit pas allée avec eux au Terrier.

- J'aurai tenu la chandelle alors non merci ! s'exclama Hermione en rigolant.

- Mais non Mione ! fit Ginny, tu aurais du voir papa recracher de la dinde par le nez lorsque Fred lui a annoncé qu'il allait se marier !

- Il va se marier ? demanda Hermione étonnée.

- Oui ! Tu auras du voir sa copine… Je sais pas où il l'a trouvée mais elle est vraiment bizarre… souffla Ginny pour qu'on ne l'entende pas.

- Bizarre comme Luna ? questionna son amie sur le même ton.

- Même pire... répondit Harry.

- Eh beh… C'est vraiment pas de chance… Mais bon ,s'il l'aime, vous avez pas trop le choix hein?

- Non pas vraiment, répondit Ginny.

- Et ta mère, elle en pense quoi? demanda Hermione.

- Bah elle est contente, même si ça lui fait bizarre... Tu comprends, entre un fils qui vit la plupart du temps en Roumanie, un autre qui travaille comme un dingue au Ministère de la Magie, un autre qui vend des bonbons à Pré-au-Lard et un dernier qui n'est plus là... La voix de Ginny flancha et Harry lui passa le bras autour de ses épaules, ça lui fait bizarre de voir qu'on vit tous nos vies sans elle...

- Elle va se venger sur toi Ginny, plaisanta Hermione.

- Et sur moi aussi par la même occasion! ajouta Harry un peu flippé par la nouvelle.

- Ouais, enfin bon au moins, elle est pas aussi snob que Fleur, elle aime le Quidditch et ne s'habille pas tout en rose! dit Ginny en rigolant.

Le diner se déroula joyeusement, les 3 amis étant très heureux de se retrouver enfin. Ginny regarda Hermione. La jeune rouquine se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé sa meilleure amie toute seule à Poudlard mais dans un sens, Hermione n'avait pas tort, si elle était venue, elle aurait tenue la chandelle. Malgré tout, Hermione semblait heureuse. Ginny n'avait pas vu le sourire franc d'Hermione depuis un bout de temps et elle se demanda ce qui en était la cause.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les 3 compères se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des Griffondors, près de la cheminée. Ils discutèrent encore longuement, se taquinant et rigolant. Puis Harry embrassa Ginny, souhaita une bonne nuit à Hermione et il alla se coucher. Les filles se retrouvaient enfin seules.

- Bon alors, raconte moi tout Gin' ! Je sais que tu me caches des choses ! dit Hermione avec un sourire malin.

- On peut rien te cacher toi ! rigola Ginny.

- Aller racooooonnnnte !

- Bon, euh… Tu sais que Harry et moi on était tout les deux chez moi… et euh…

- Accouche Ginny ! s'impatienta Hermione.

- Ben on l'a fait !

- Hannn ! C'était bien ?

- Oh oui ! dit Ginny rougissant en se remémorant les souvenirs des vacances, Harry a été un vrai gentleman!

- Ouh petite coquine ! J'espère que vous vous êtes protégés au moins ? dit Hermione d'un air réprobateur.

- Oui bien sur ! Voyons Hermione on est des adolescents responsables !

- Adolescents et responsables ne vont pas ensemble, fit Hermione pour taquiner Ginny.

Hermione put voir que Ginny était rayonnante, la compagnie d'Harry lui faisait du bien et Hermione en était très contente.

- Bon bref, oui on s'est protégé ! Et toi alors ? Tu as l'air plutôt heureuse et je suis sûre qu'un garçon est derrière tout ça !

- Non pas du tout ! mentit Hermione.

- Ah d'autre, j'te connais Hermione, raconte moi tout !

- Ginny, je ne sais pas si... commença Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Herm', tu sais que je peux TOUT entendre! la coupa Ginny qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Bon bon d'accord, si tu insistes... Mais ce que tu vas entendre ne va pas trop te plaire... souffla Hermione en baissant la tête.

Hermione réfléchit un instant à la façon dont elle allait présenter les choses à Ginny.

- Tu sais que Drago et moi nous sommes Préfets-en-chef et que par conséquent, nous vivons dans le même dortoir...

- Oui bien sur, répondit Ginny.

- Bah depuis le début de l'année on a du faire des efforts pour se parler et pour pouvoir travailler ensemble dans le cadre de notre rôle. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Ginny acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête.

- Au début, j'y croyais pas trop, Drago n'avait pas changé et moi j'faisais ça pour que ce soit plus simple et puis au bout de quelques temps j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de remarques cyniques de la part de Drago, qu'il ne m'insultais plus, qu'il n'essayait plus de me faire des crasses ou des farces. Il avait _changé_. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ginny, je suis sérieuse! Tu te souviens de mon état en début d'année? Et bien, Drago n'en a même profité pour me pourrir plus la vie, il a voulu essayer puis il a changé d'attitude avec moi. Si je suis comme ça aujourd'hui Ginny, c'est grâce à lui, grâce à Drago... Il m'a aidé quand j'étais au plus mal. Il m'a écouté quand j'avais trop bu, il m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère sans se moquer de moi et sans m'humilier plus tard. Et même si à chaque fois je le rejetais, il revenait encore. Et au Bal de Noël, il a été un parfait gentleman! Si tu savais Ginny, il a vraiment changé...

- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas entendu d'insulte de sa part, ça change, avoua Ginny. Mais tu es sûre qu'il est sincère?

- Quel garçon irait te raconter la mort de sa mère sans être sincère? demanda Hermione à sa meilleure amie.

- Aucun que je ne connaisse, reconnut Ginny.

- Il me l'a dit...

- Tu es sérieuse? Parce que c'est Drago quand même...

- Ginny, je suis hypra sérieuse! C'est plus du tout le même gars! Lui aussi a perdu quelqu'un de cher dans la Grande Bataille, et lui aussi est meurtri. J'ai appris que j'étais pas la seule à souffrir de la perte de quelqu'un dans le dortoir... Il m'a ouvert les yeux Ginny...

- Il t'a ouvert plus que les yeux si tu veux mon avis... dit Ginny avec un sourire.

- Comment ça? demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas.

- Il t'a ouvert le coeur! T'as des sentiments pour lui!

- Mais non, mais non, dit Hermione en secouant la tête.

- Bien sur que si! Regarde toi, tu t'es reprise en main, tu t'habilles toute jolie, tu te pomponnes et regarde comment tu parles de Drago! Je suis à peine rentrée de vacances et j'ai déjà découvert que tu en pinçais pour Drago, rigola la jeune rousse.

- Tu... tu crois?balbutia Hermione.

- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question ma puce, mais à toi. Dis moi sincèrement ce que tu penses de Drago?

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre à la question.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, souffla Hermione. Je ne pensais pas qu'un Drago comme celui-ci existait vraiment si tu veux la vérité et j'ai eu du mal à lui accorder ma confiance.

- Tu lui fais confiance? demanda Ginny.

- Oui. Maintenant oui je lui fais confiance, il m'a montré qui il était vraiment. J'ai vu le Drago derrière le masque qu'il porte habituellement.

- Et donc qu'est ce que tu penses du Drago sans masque?

- Je l'aime bien... avoua Hermione qui commençait à rougir, mais...

- Mais quoi? demanda son amie.

- Mais je ne peux pas me laisser envahir par ses sentiments...

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas...?

- Je ne... JE SAIS PAS! s'énerva soudainement Hermione dont les larmes perlaient autour des yeux, je ne sais pas ce que je veux...

- Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état? s'inquiéta Ginny qui prit son amie dans ses bras.

- J'sais pas... sanglota Hermione.

- Calme toi Hermione, dit Ginny en lui caressant la tête.

Elle berça sa meilleure amie quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se calme.

- Je suis censée être amoureuse de Ron, mais depuis quelques temps, je ne sais pas quoi penser, soupira Hermione.

Ginny se mit face à Hermione et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Hermione, je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu tombais amoureuse d'un autre garçon. Au contraire, je suis absolument heureuse pour toi si tu veux recommencer autre chose avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais c'est de Drago Malfoy qu'on parle là...

- Qu'importe! s'exclama Ginny. J'ai vu que tu allais beaucoup mieux depuis plusieurs semaines et tu me dis que c'est grâce à Drago. S'il te rend heureuse, moi ça me va. Personnellement, depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'ai plus rien contre lui. Plus d'insultes, de moquerie ou d'humiliation. J'ai vu aussi qu'il avait changé! Hermione, personne ne t'obligera à tomber amoureuse d'un garçon en particulier, c'est ton cœur qui choisit. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis la sœur de Ron que tu dois t'empêcher de vivre une histoire d'amour... Mon rêve serait que tu trouves le prince charmant comme moi je l'ai trouvé et que tu sois heureuse!

Hermione avait recommencé à pleurer en écoutant son amie. Elle serra alors Ginny fort dans ses bras.

- Merci Ginny. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferait sans toi!

- Pas grand chose, rigola Ginny.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille se coucher, dit Hermione en regardant l'heure, demain c'est la reprise des cours, ce serait dommage de s'endormir dès la première heure!

- Tu as raison, fit Ginny en se levant, Hermione si jamais tu as besoin de parler, n'oublie pas que je suis là hein?

- Oui ma Ginny, je te le promet, répondit Hermione en serrant une dernière fois sa meilleure amie avant de sortir de la salle commune des Griffondor.

En chemin, les pensées d'Hermione fusaient dans sa tête. Quand elle entra dans le dortoir, la salle commune était vide. Hermione alla donc se coucher mais la nervosité qui l'avait gagné l'empêcha de trouver le sommeil rapidement.

_A suivre..._


	12. Chapitre 11

**Teenager**

**Chapitre 11**

Avoir parlé à Ginny avait permit à Hermione de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Son amie avait raison, personne ne l'obligeait à rester amoureuse de Ron alors qu'il n'était plus là. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle pensait moins à lui et elle culpabilisait. Et elle se sentait encore plus mal par rapport à Ron en se rapprochant de Drago. C'était son pire ennemi et Hermione avait l'impression de mettre un coup dans le dos de son ex-amour.

Hermione chassa ses idées d'un geste de la main, se leva et alla ouvrir les rideaux de sa chambre. Le soleil inonda soudain la pièce et Hermione ressentit presque immédiatement sa chaleur contre elle. Elle sourit face à la vue qu'elle avait du parc. Le soleil se reflétait sur le lac, lui donnant des couleurs dorées. Les mois étaient passés rapidement et le Printemps pointait déjà le bout de son nez, nous n'étions qu'à la fin Mars et pourtant, la température était agréable et avec le soleil qu'il y avait, la plupart des élèves avaient rangés leurs capes pour des tenues un peu moins chaudes.

Hermione se leva, se prépara rapidement et descendit à la Grande Salle prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis.

- Salut les amoureux, dit-elle en s'asseyant près d'eux à la table des Griffondors.

- Salut Mione ! répondit joyeusement Ginny.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il semblait complètement endormi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hermione à son amie en faisant un signe de tête vers Harry.

- Monsieur à mal dormi cette nuit, je crois qu'il angoisse pour les examens de fin d'année, répondit Ginny.

- C'est pas de l'angoisse, c'est une certitude, dit Harry d'un air las en regardant sa petite-amie.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? le questionna Hermione.

- Parce que je sais que je vais me planter à l'examen final c'est tout. J'ai presque complètement raté ceux de mi-semestre… répondit Harry en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Mais Harry calme toi, on n'est que fin Mars, il te reste Avril, Mai et un peu Juin pour réviser, c'est pas mal ! le rassura Ginny.

- Ginny tu te rends pas compte de la masse de travail que j'ai en retard… Avec cette maudite guerre, j'me suis pas assez investit dans le travail et du coup j'ai l'impression de rien connaitre !

- Arrête dis pas ça, dit gentiment Hermione, je sais que tu te trompes, et tu es arrivé en 7ème année, ça veut dire que tu en connais des choses !

- Oui mais c'est parce que tu m'as aidé…

- Aller, arrête un peu de t'inquiéter, regarde Hermione n'est pas encore stressée c'est qu'il te reste du temps pour le faire, plaisanta Ginny ce qui fit sourire Harry.

- Mais j'te rassure, dit Hermione, j'ai déjà mis en place un nouveau planning de travail, tu vas voir tu vas être au top pour les examens finaux!

- Oh super, je suis impatient! fit Harry dans un sarcasme.

Le mois de mars passa rapidement sans événements notables. Harry regrettait d'avoir dit à Hermione qu'il se sentait nul car à cause de ça, elle ne le lâchait plus et le forçait à travailler pratiquement tous les soirs, en plus de la masse de devoirs qu'ils avaient déjà à faire. Hermione passait la plupart de son temps dans la salle commune des Griffondor mais ce soir là, Harry était malade et Hermione avait donc du se résoudre à ne pas le faire travailler cette semaine là.  
En rentrant dans la salle commune des préfets en chef le soir après sa journée de cours, Hermione fut surprise de trouver Drago en train de travailler.

- Salut Drago, tu révises? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Ouais mais je comprends pas un truc et je commence à m'énerver... marmonna Drago.

- Laisse moi voir ce que je peux faire, proposa la jeune fille.

- Ca t'embête pas? demanda le blond.

- Non t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-elle en prenant son devoir.

Ils passèrent une heure à revoir ce que Drago n'avait pas compris et quand ils eurent finit, ils parlèrent un peu de la soirée des 7èmes années.

- J'ai trouvé un thème pour la soirée de fin d'année, dit Hermione.

- Bal?

- A mon avis, je pense qu'on va oublier l'idée de bal, on en a déjà eu un à Noël et personnellement quand on parle de "fête de fin d'année" je vois pas trop un bal tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- Oui, continue, lui dit Drago.

- Je pensais à une soirée de "désintégration", fit Hermione tout en sachant qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

- Désintégration? Ca a l'air plutôt violent comme thème!

- Mais non, je t'explique, c'est un concept Moldu, quand on rentre à l'université ou dans une école après le lycée, les élèves organisent ce qu'on appelle un "week-end d'intégration" pour permettre aux nouveaux élèves de rencontrer tout le monde sans la pression des cours. Et certains le font aussi à la fin de l'année, on parle de "week-end de désintégration", où tout le monde se dit au revoir et se souhaite bonne chance pour la suite! Bon ici on ne va pas faire un week-end mais une soirée c'est très bien aussi! Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis? demanda Hermione.

- C'est plutôt sympas comme idée! Ça colle bien à la situation, c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, notre dernière année avec tous nos amis. Ouais j'aime bien! s'exclama Drago enjoué.

- Alors on a notre thème! Et bien sur pas de costume trois-pièces ni de robe de bal, c'est les élèves qui s'habillent comme ils veulent! dit Hermione.

- Dommage c'est terriblement sexy, souffla Drago d'un air coquin qui fit rougir Hermione.

- Laisse tomber tu veux? Et pour ta gouverne, les filles sont tout aussi sexy en tenues de soirée! Elles pourront plus se déhancher pour toi, tu imagines un peu? Tu vas être au Paradis! plaisanta la jeune préfete.

- Ah bah va pour l'idée de "non bal"! accepta Drago avec un sourire.

- Pour la musique j'ai pensé à un mélange de musiques moldues et de musiques sorcières avec un DJ!

- Ouais mais quel DJ voudra jouer ici? demanda le blond en faisant une grimace.

- T'inquiète je gère cette partie là, dit Hermione avec un air mystérieux.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais...

- OH que oui! s'exclama Hermione en se levant et se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il faut que je contacte quelques personnes, en attendant, réfléchit à la décoration de la salle!

- OK CHEF! fit Drago en faisant le salue militaire.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Drago se leva et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de sa colocataire.

- Hermione, faut qu'on aille manger!

- J'arrive! entendit-il à travers la porte.

Hermione sortit de sa chambre et il se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, Hermione prit la parole.

- Pendant que je réglais l'histoire du DJ, j'ai reçu un message de McGonnagal, disant que si nous avions assez d'idée, on pouvait annoncer aux 7èmes années ce soir qu'une soirée est prévu en leur honneur à la fin de l'année, dit-elle.

- Je pense qu'on peut leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, on a le thème; "soirée de désintégration", la déco et la musique c'est bon pour toi? lui demanda Drago.

- Ouais c'est bon!

- Bon bah on fait ça avant ou après le repas?

- Après, sinon on va devoir manger sous une foule qui nous posera milles et unes questions et ça va pas le faire! déclara Hermione.

- Ouais t'as raison, je vais parler à Dumbledore, on se retrouve devant tout le monde après le repas alors!

- Oui, bon appétit Drago, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Bon appétit à toi aussi Mione... dit il dans un souffle avant de s'éloigner vers la table des professeurs.

Le fait qu'il cite son surnom fit frissonner Hermione et son coeur se mit à battre fort dans sa poitrine. Elle entreprit de reprendre ses esprits puis elle alla rejoindre à son tour ses amis à la table des Griffondors. Le repas se fit dans le calme (Hermione fut heureuse d'avoir décidé d'annoncer la nouvelle après le repas) et lorsque toutes les assiettes furent vides, Dumbledore se leva.

- Mes chers élèves, maintenant que le repas est terminé, vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs respectifs mais je voudrais que les élèves de 7ème année restent, nous avons quelques mots à leurs dire.

Tous les élèves se levèrent et les 7èmes années ne bougèrent pas mais ils affichant des mines interloquées. Lorsque tout le monde fut sortit, Hermione et Drago se mirent face à la salle pour parler à leurs camarades. C'est Hermione qui prit la parole.

- Comme vous le savez, c'est notre dernière année ici à Poudlard. Et c'est aussi notre dernière année en tant que camarade de classe avant que chacun nous prenions des chemins différents. C'est pour ça que Drago et moi même avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Afin de marquer la fin de cette septième et ultime année, nous vous avons organisé une soirée de désintégration après a remise des diplômes!

Des cris de joies se firent entendre dans la salle. Même si la plupart des sorciers ne comprenaient pas le terme "désintégration", ils avaient très bien compris le mot "soirée".

- A cette occasion, j'ai une seconde surprise à vous annoncer, une grosse surprise. Comme vous vous en doutez, une soirée n'en est pas une s'il n'y a pas de musique. Et une soirée n'est pas bonne, si la musique est mauvaise! Alors afin d'être sure que la musique soit bonne et que l'ambiance soit à son comble, qu'on ai à la fois de la musique moldues et de non moldues, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de vraiment spécial de venir faire la musique pour nous... dit Hermione en marquant un silence pour faire monter le suspens. Le DJ de notre soirée de désintégration n'est autre que notre DJ sorcier préféré, DAVID GUETTA!

Ce ne furent plus des cris mais des hurlements de joies qui fusèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves de 7èmes années s'extasiaient et s'imaginaient déjà faire la fête.

- Un dernière chose, fit Hermione, cette soirée est réservée aux 7èmes années. Bien sur, les petits-copains ou petites copines qui ne sont pas en 7ème année pourront venir, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les expressions se figer. Voilà vous pouvez maintenant retourner dans vos dortoirs respectifs et commencer à réviser vos examens! Bonne nuit à tout le monde.

Les préfèts en chefs retournèrent dans leurs appartements puis Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

- David Guetta? Lui demanda-t-il.

- En personne!

- Comment t'as fais?

- Une amie sorcière de Beauxbâtons a une soeur qui travaille pour lui, je lui ai donc demander s'il pouvait venir et il a dit oui! répondit Hermione.

- Ah génial! s'exclama Drago en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis Hermione se détacha doucement de son étreinte.

- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Drago, dit-elle doucement.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Mione, lui répondit Drago sur le même ton.

Hermione frissonna à nouveau, sourit puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour dormir.

_A suivre..._


	13. Chapitre 12

**Teenagers**

**Chapitre 12**

La fin d'année arriva au galop, les élèves étaient harassés de travail, surtout ceux de dernière année qui n'en finissaient plus de réviser leur ASPIC. Le stress se faisait ressentir à un week end des examens. La pire était sans aucun doute Hermione qui ce soir là ne put rien avaler au diner tant son ventre était noué par l'angoisse. Face à elle, Harry paraissait plus serein et mangeait avec appétit. Il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs à réviser avec son amie mais il se sentait plus décontracté grâce à ses révisions intensives. Ginny quand à elle essayait de soutenir ses deux amis tout en révisant elle même pour ses examens de fin d'année. Hermione ne cessait de se lamenter et Ginny tentait de la rassurer tant bien que mal.

- C'est pas possible je n'y arriverais JAMAIS... geignit Hermione la tête dans ses mains

- Mais si, lui dit Ginny d'un ton compatissant.

- On est vendredi soir, les examens commencent lundi et il me reste plein de choses à revoir! Je n'ai pas encore tout revu, je vais TOUT rater!

- Hermione, tu révises depuis que tu es entrée en première année tes ASPIC, crois moi tu es plus que prête! lui dit Ginny d'un ton très sérieux qui réussi à calmer Hermione et à la rassurer un peu.

- Vous êtes sur?

- Mais oui, répondirent en chœur ses amis avec un grand sourire.

Quand Hermione retourna dans sa salle commune après le diner, elle ne croisa pas Drago. Elle décida donc de se changer pour aller courir et pour se rafraichir les idées. A cette heure du soir, il faisait encore bon, elle mit donc un short et un débardeur et s'attacha les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle trouva Drago.

- Tu sors? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je vais courir ça t'intéresse?

- Oui! J'en ai pour deux minutes, lui dit-il en allant dans sa chambre se changer.

Quand il fut prêt, ils partirent tout les deux en direction du parc en petites foulées. Arrivés dehors, ils accélérèrent la cadence.

- Je ne savais pas que tu courais, fit il à la jeune fille.

- Moi non plus, lui répondit-elle.

- Il faut bien que j'entretienne mon corps d'athlète! fit-il en rigolant.

- Ah ah très drôle! Moi je cours pour me changer les idées. Ca me détend, et j'en ai bien besoin!

- J'comprends, avec les exam', la soirée et tout...

- Oui... J'ai vraiment peur de rater, soupira Hermione.

- Tu ne rateras pas Mione, la rassura D. Tu es intelligente et peut être même surdouée! Tu as bien bossé, tu auras tes exam' haut la main! Et pour la soirée, je suis là pour t'aider, ne l'oublie pas!

- Merci, dit Hermione en rougissant face à ces compliments.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien tout en courant. En rentrant à leurs appartements essoufflés, Hermione se souvint de la salle de bain des Préfets dont lui avait parlé Harry lors de leur 4ème année. Ayant plus envie d'un bon bain plutôt que d'une douche, la Préfète en Chef alla dans sa chambre pour prendre des affaires de rechange et se dirigea ensuite vers la dite salle de bain.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Hermione fut scotchée. La pièce était immense. Les murs étaient tapissés de mosaïques et de grands lustres avec des chandelles pendaient du plafond en répandant une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Au centre, la piscine avec à une extrémité une multitude de robinets tous différents les uns des autres. De l'encens brulait dans un coin de la pièce, diffusant une odeur enivrante.  
Hermione posa ses affaires dans une petite cabine prévue à cet effet, puis elle se déshabilla et enroula son corps dans une serviette épaisse mise à disposition. Elle s'approcha des robinets, en ouvrit quelques uns et attendit que la mousse ait recouvert la totalité de la piscine avant de refermer les robinets. Elle alla ensuite de l'autre côté de la piscine, laissa tomber sa serviette sur le sol et plongea nue dans la piscine.  
Le contact de l'eau chaude et des bulles sur sa peau décontractèrent ses muscles, tendus par son précédent footing. Hermione fit quelques brasses puis elle se laissa aller aux massages des jets de la piscine. Soudain elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et vit Drago s'avancer dans la pièce.

- Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée, dit-il en souriant.

- Euh oui... répondit Hermione gênée.

Tandis que son homologue allait se déshabiller, Hermione vérifia que la mousse cachait bien son corps sous l'eau. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine avec juste une serviette autour de sa taille, H cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Son torse était si bien sculpté que Hermione cru rêver. Elle comprit enfin l'attachement des garçons pour le Quidditch.

- D..., Je n'ai... enfin j'ai pas..., bafouilla-t-elle tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'eau.

- Moi non plus, dit-il. Est ce que tu peux te retourner s'il te plait? demanda-t-il l'air un peu gêner.

- Oui, oui bien sur! fit H en se retournant et en rougissant comme une tomate.

Le jeune homme entra à son tour dans la piscine et quand Hermione se retourna, elle le vit en train de faire des longueurs de crawl. Après quelques minutes, il alla la rejoindre près des jets d'eau.

- C'est agréable les jets d'eau, fit Drago pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Oui, plutôt… opina la jeune fille à coté de lui.

- Bon bah moi je vais faire quelques longueurs, dit le jeune homme en s'éloignant quelque peu des jets.

- D'accord, lui répondit Hermione.

Mais à peine s'était-il éloigné que Drago plongea sous l'eau pour attraper la jambe de la jeune fille et il la tira vers lui.

- Drago, mais qu'est ce que tu fais? paniqua Hermione qui tentait de maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau.

Drago appuya alors doucement sur la tête de la jeune fille qui s'enfonça sous l'eau.

- COULEE! cria le garçon quand Hermione refit surface.

- OH TU VAS ME LE PAYER! s'écria la préfète en se jetant sur son homologue et en oubliant complètement sa nudité.

S'en suivit une violente bataille entre les deux jeunes adultes qui s'amusaient à se couler et à s'envoyer de l'eau. L'échange dura si longtemps que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient épuisés.

- J'ai gagné! s'exclama le blond tandis qu'il retournait près des jets d'eau.

- Arrête, je t'ai battue à plat de couture Drago! s'exclama à son tour la jeune fille en allant près de lui.

- TOI? Me battre? Laisse moi rire!

- Allez, assume que tu t'es fais battre par une fille, sourit Hermione.

- JAMAIS! fit Drago d'un air dramatique.

Ils s'exclaffèrent tout les deux puis un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

- Mione... Je... commença Drago.

- Chuuut, fit la jeune fille, un doigt sur la bouche.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et plongea ses yeux noisettes dans le regard d'acier de Drago. Leur regard s'accentuait au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille se rapprochait du garçon. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, ils fermèrent les yeux et s'abandonnèrent dans leur tendre étreinte. C'est comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Pour les deux jeunes adultes, plus n'existait autour d'eux. Le baiser fut d'abord très chaste mais leurs sentiments refoulés prirent le dessus sur eux et le baiser devint très vite langoureux et passionné. Drago sentit des frissons lui remonter le long de l'échine tandis qu'Hermione lui caressait la nuque. Elle même avait l'impression que des papillons s'envollaient dans son ventre et qu'un feu d'artifice faisait rage dans sa tête. C'est au bout de plusieurs minutes, lorsque la main de Drago descendait le long de sa poitrine qu'Hermione mit fin au baiser.

- Drago je ne... balbutia la jeune fille.

- Excuse moi, j'ai voulu aller trop vite, répondit Drago d'un air penaud en baissant la tête.

Hermione souria et lui prit le menton entre ses doigts pour que leurs regards se rencontrent à nouveau.

- On rentre? demanda-t-elle. L'eau commence à être froide et je suis fatiguée...

- Bien sur, répondit Drago, mais avant je voudrais faire ça, ajouta-t-il en la retenant par la main.

Il prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses main et l'embrassa à nouveau langoureusement.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller, dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione et lui se dirigèrent vers leurs serviettes respectives et s'emmitouflèrent dedans pour se sécher. Ils allèrent ensuite se rhabiller et quand ils furent prêts, ils rentrèrent ensemble à la salle commune des Préfèts en Chef. Arrivés dans leurs appartements, alors que Drago allait seul vers sa chambre, Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- Dray?

- Oui? fit-il en se retournant face à la jeune fille.

- Est ce que je peux rester avec toi cette nuit? demanda-t-elle les joues rouges.

- Avec plaisir Mione, répondit-il doucement avec un sourire.

- Je vais poser mes affaires et j'arrive.

Hermione rangea ses affaires dans sa chambre, enfilla son pyjamas et alla rejoindre Drago dans sa chambre.

- Vient prêt de moi, lui dit-il en tapotant la place à coté de lui dans son lit.

Hermione s'installa sous les couvertures et se colla contre Drago qui, torse nu, dégageait une douce chaleur.

- Bonne nuit Dray, dit-elle doucement.

- Bonne nuit Mione, lui répondit-il en embrassant le front.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla avant Hermione. Le jeune homme en profita pour contempler la jeune fille pendant son sommeil. Elle était restée contre lui toute la nuit, son visage collé contre le torse du jeune homme. Sa poitrine se soulevait à la mesure de sa respiration, son visage était serein et un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Soudain, la jeune fille se mit à bouger et ses yeux papillonèrent avant de s'ouvrir.

- Bonjour nez... fit Drago avant de lui faire un petit bisous sur le bout du nez.

- Bonjour... marmonna Hermione en enfoncant son visage dans les couvertures.

- Eh beh, tu es agréable toi le matin, rigola Drago qui tira sur les couvertures.

- Méééééé laisse moi dormir... gémit la jeune fille en se mettant en boule.

- Non, c'est l'heure de se lever ma chère!

- Quelle heure?

- 12h très chère.

- Erf, il est drôlement tard! J'aurais plus le temps de réviser moi! s'exclama Hermione en se levant.

Malheureusement, elle se leva trop vite et sa tête se mit à tourner. La jeune fille vacilla et retomba sur le lit. Drago en profitant pour l'attraper et la coller contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu n'iras nul part Mademoiselle aujourd'hui! Tu n'as pas besoin de réviser, alors tu vas rester au lit avec moi, dit Drago d'un air sérieux.

- Mais si il faut que je révise!

- Hermione, c'est non! Ce week end on se détend, pas de boulot!

- Mais...

- C'est non j'ai dit! trancha Drago qui captura ses lèvres avec les siennes pour faire taire la jeune fille.

- Bonjour bouche, fit celle-ci après avoir répondu au baiser du jeune homme.

- Je préfère ce bonjour là à celui de tout à l'heure, plaisanta le garçon.

- Pardon, s'excusa Hermione, je suis pas toujours de bonne humeur le matin, surtout avant des examens.

- Tu vas devoir me faire plein de bisous pour te faire pardonner Mione!

- Ca doit être dans mes cordes, fit la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Étant donné qu'il était déjà midi, les deux préfets ne descendirent pas manger dans la Grande Salle avec les autres élèves. Ils profitèrent de l'après-midi pour se faire des câlins, se chamailler et apprendre à se connaître mutuellement. La deuxième partie de la journée passa vite et Hermione et Drago durent à contre cœur se séparer pour aller diner à leurs tables respectives. Hermione alla rejoindre Harry et Ginny à la table des Griffondors.

- Hey Mione, t'étais passée où toute la journée? lui demanda Ginny tandis que son amie s'asseyait auprès d'elle.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas passé ta journée à réviser Hermione, ça va finir par te tuer! plaisanta Harry.

- Non, non, je suis restée dans ma salle commune, répondit Hermione.

- Mais qu'est ce que t'as fais toute la journée? demanda Harry suspicieux.

- J'ai fais la grasse mat', ça faisait longtemps! Et puis j'ai lu des livres Moldus que je n'avais pas lu depuis longtemps! expliqua la jeune fille un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry ne posa pas plus de questions, préférant parler Quidditch avec son voisin de table, Seamus. Ginny quand à elle avait beaucoup de choses à demander.

- Grasse mat' et livres moldus hein? s'enquit Ginny avec ironie.

- Bien sure! s'exclama Hermione.

- Mione, on m'la fait pas à moi! T'étais avec... ? demanda Ginny avec un signe de tête en direction de la table des Serpentard.

Hermione soupira, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien cacher à sa meilleure amie.

- Oui, dit-elle en rougissant.

- OH PAR LE CHAPEAU DE MERLIN! s'exclama la rouquine d'une voix forte qui fit tourner plusieurs têtes dans leur direction.

- Ginny chuuut! dit Hermione d'un air embarrassé.

- Pardon... Vous avez passé la journée au lit? demanda la jeune fille à voix basse.

- Oui, mais pas pour faire ce que tu crois qu'on à fait! répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

- Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'on fais dans un lit non?

- Certes oui mais on peut faire plein d'autres trucs dans un lit, espèce de petite dévergondée! plaisanta la brune.

- Raconte moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé alors!

Hermione raconta à Ginny sa soirée de la veille et la journée qu'elle avait passé aujourd'hui avec Drago. A la fin de son récit, Ginny soupira.

- Pfffff il a beau être un Serpentard, il est quand même vachement romantique!

- Ah ça oui, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

La conversation tourna ensuite autour de la soirée d'après les examens, les deux filles discutèrent de ce qu'elles allaient porter et s'enthousiasmèrent sur la future venue de David Guetta. Quand le diner fut terminer, Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à ses deux amis et monta dans ses appartements où elle retrouva Drago, affalé sur le canapé en train de lire son livre de Potion.

- Hep toi là bas! s'exclama-t-elle. On avait dit pas de révision aujourd'hui, t'as déjà oublié?

- Non mais je bloque sur un truc encore, fit Drago penaud.

- On verra ça demain alors, dit la jeune fille en lui prenant le livre des mains et en le posant au sol. En attendant, tu vas me prendre dans tes bras et on va se faire des câlins avant d'aller se coucher d'accord?

- Hummm... Drago fit semblant de réfléchir, d'accord!

Ils restèrent une bonne partie de la soirée sur le canapé à discuter de tout et de rien, puis les deux commençant à bailler, ils allèrent se coucher ensemble. En se collant contre le torse de Drago à ce soir-là, Hermione pensa à Ron et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ravala tant bien que mal sa tristesse et elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. Elle parvint quelques temps plus tard à s'endormir grâce au bruit lent de la respiration de Drago près d'elle.

_A suivre..._


	14. Chapitre 13

**Teenager**

**Chapitre 13**

Le matin de la première épreuve des ASPIC, Hermione était dans un tel stress que personne, pas même Drago quand ils étaient ensemble dans la salle commune, ni Harry et Ginny lorsqu'ils patientaient devant la salle d'examen, n'avait pu la rassurer.

- Je vais TOUT rateeeeeerrrr, gémissait Hermione la tête dans ses mains tandis qu'ils attendaient de pouvoir entrer dans la salle.

Harry et ses amis soupirèrent mais ne dirent rien. Ils savaient que c'était une cause perdue. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans la classe, Hermione s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux. quand le professeur en charge de les surveiller leur dit que l'examen pouvait commencer, la jeune fille se jeta sur son sujet et, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, commença à griffonner sur sa copie.

Les examens passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, si bien que la fin de la semaine arriva très vite aux yeux des septièmes années qui furent soulagés que tout soit enfin terminé. Le diner du vendredi soir se déroula dans une atmosphère légère et décontractée. L'année était vraiment finie, les élèves qui n'étaient pas en dernière année repartiraient le lendemain en fin de matinée tandis que les plus grands prendraient le train pour rentrer chez eux le dimanche en début d'apèrs midi afin qu'ils puissent profiter une dernière fois du château et qu'ils puissent participer à la fête de fin d'année qui était prévue en leur honneur. Certains élèves plus jeunes avaient eut l'autorisation de rentrer avec les 7èmes années, comme par exemple Ginny qui était invitée à la fête en tant que N+1 (accompagnatrice) de Harry.  
Alors que les discutions allaient de bon train autour des différentes tables et que toutes les assiettes étaient désormais vides, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence.

- Mes chers élèves, dit-il. Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour la dernière fois cette année. J'espère que vous avez tous passé vos examens dans de bonnes conditions et que tout s'est bien passé pour tout le monde. Vous recevrez vos résultats par courrier pendant les vacances, dans le courant du mois de Juillet. Demain matin, une très grande partie d'entre vous partirons pour rentrer chez vous pour les vacances et les autres partiront dimanche. Je souhaite donc de très bonnes vacances aux élèves qui nous quittent demain, profitez en bien et reposez vous car vous devrez travailler plus dur l'année prochaine, quelque soit votre niveau. A l'année prochaine les amis! s'exclama le directeur pour clore son discours avec un grand sourire.

Tous les élèves applaudirent puis ils se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles communes et préparer leurs affaires.

- Tu viens à la salle commune avec nous Mione? demanda Harry.

Hermione regarda Ginny, lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers Harry.

- Non, je vous laisse en amoureux, répondit-elle en souriant, vous n'avez pas trop eut le temps d'en profiter cette semaine et puis, je suis fatiguée.  
- Oh très bien, soupira Harry un peu déçu.  
- On fera la fête ensemble demain, ne t'inquiète pas! s'exclama Hermione en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.  
- Oui, aller, vient Harry, fit Ginny en tirant par la main son amoureux, Hermione a d'autres choses à faire ce soir, ajouta-t-elle en répondant au clin d'œil de sa meilleure amie.

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse dire quelque chose, la jeune rousse l'entraina jusqu'à leur salle commune. Hermione quant à elle se dirigea vers ses propres appartements où elle rejoignit Drago.

- Salut toi, lui dit-il alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce.  
- Hey, répondit la jeune fille en allant s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé.

Le blond passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui se blottit contre lui.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, la questionna Drago.  
- J'suis un peu nostalgique de partir d'ici, soupira la rouge et or, et je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire après Poudlard...  
- Eh bien, tu vas rentrer chez toi, profiter de tes vacances pour revoir tes parents, t'amuser avec tes amis et prendre soin de toi...  
- Oui mais après? C'est bien beau d'avoir été la meilleure élève si je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire après! s'alarma la jeune fille.  
- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire quelque chose tout de suite après tes vacances, tu sais... dit Drago mystérieusement.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
- Ça fait longtemps que je rêve de faire le tour du monde et comme je ne sais pas vraiment non plus ce que je veux faire après Poudlard, je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de faire ce tour du monde... expliqua Drago.  
- Ah bah c'est une bonne idée, dit Hermione un peu déçue de voir qu'il désirait partir loin d'elle l'année prochaine.  
- Ecoute, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me dises oui mais... Mais si ça te tente... Enfin...  
- Tu me propose de venir avec toi? s'exclama Hermione surprise.  
- Oui voilà, répondit Drago en rougissant.  
- Mais je ne sais pas si...  
- Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir Mione. Je comprendrais que tu ne sois pas trop tentée par l'expérience...  
- Bien sur que si j'en ai envie! s'écria Hermione en se redressant. C'est juste que je croyais que tu voulais partir seul... Et je ne sais pas si j'aurai les moyens pour ce genre de voyage...  
- Pour les moyens, ne t'inquiète pas, je connais quelques personnes qui nous aideront. Et pour ce qui est de moi, je voudrais vraiment que tu participes à cette aventure avec moi, fit Drago en regardant Hermione dans les yeux. Ca va te faire bizarre, mais je n'ai pas envie de te quitter après cette année passée près de toi. J'suis bien en ta compagnie, j'suis heureux...

Un immense sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune Griffondor.

- Je serai très heureuse de t'accompagner dans ce tour du monde Drago, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Ils passèrent la soirée rien que tout les deux, discutant de leur futur voyage autour du monde et des escales qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire. Quand la fatigue les gagna, ils allèrent se coucher ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Avant de s'endormir, Hermione repensa à Ron et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Si elle voulait être tranquille, il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Harry de sa relation avec Drago. Restait à savoir quand serait le bon moment pour le faire... Hermione s'endormit sur ses ces pensées.

Le lendemain matin, les deux préfets se levèrent tard, ils avaient beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper après leur semaine d'examens. Ils n'allèrent donc pas au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et lambinèrent toute la matinée dans leurs appartements. En début d'après midi, ils durent descendre dans la Grande Salle afin de préparer la décoration de la soirée. Hermione avait fait quelques plans de la salle et, aidée du Professeur McGonagall, elle lança plusieurs sorts afin que tout se mette en place. Drago quand à lui s'occupait de la sono avec l'équipe de David Guetta, venue avant le DJ afin de tout préparer. Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque la salle fut prête, elle était méconnaissable. Les murs avaient été tapissés de tissus noir, les fenêtres recouvertes d'un voile épais pour cacher la lumière et le sol de pierres avait été foncé afin de faire une atmosphère plus sombre. Une grande et haute estrade s'éleva au fond de la pièce là où les professeurs mangeaient habituellement. Des baffles avaient été installés de part et d'autre de la salle pour une meilleure qualité phonique. De nombreux spots avaient été installés tout autour de la pièce et à la place des bougies dans le faux ciel qui faisait office de plafond, le professeur des enchantements avaient lancé un sort pour que se soient les étoiles qui s'illuminent au rythme de la musique. A droite de la porte d'entrée, se dressait un grand bar illuminé par des néons de toutes les couleurs. A gauche, des canapés avec des petites tables avaient été installés pour que les élèves puissent se reposer entre deux danses.

- Parfait! s'exclama Hermione quand tout fut finit.  
- C'est spécial comme déco, fit Drago dubitatif.  
- C'est exactement comme une boite de nuit! Une discothèque, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air étrange du blond. Tu verras, avec la musique, l'ambiance et les lumières, ça va déchirer!

Hermione sautillait comme une puce, elle avait hâte que la soirée commence pour faire la fête.

- Mlle Granger? appela le Professeur McGonagall  
- Oui Madame? Hermione se calma.  
- Etant donné que cette fête est réservée aux 7èmes années, nous avons prévu un couvre feu à 4h30 du matin. Nous ne serons pas dans la salle pour vous surveiller, mais nous resterons poster dans le château, au cas où certains élèves voudraient se balader.  
- Tout le monde restera dans la salle, ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, dit Hermione d'un ton sérieux.  
- Profitez quand même de votre soirée, Mademoiselle, lui répondit sa professeur avant de s'éloigner.  
- Bon récapitulons, fit Hermione en se tournant vers le Serpentard, les serveurs et les barmaids sont là, la sono est prête, les lumières le sont aussi, la fête commence à 20h, David Guetta arrive à 21h et commence son concert à 22h30 et...  
- Et tout est prêt! la coupa Drago.  
- Tu es sur?  
- Oui ne t'en fais pas Mione! Aller il est 18h, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre tes amies pour te préparer pour la soirée! Je m'occupe des trucs de dernières minutes.  
- Ça ira? demanda Hermione.  
- Ouiiii! Je te retrouve à 20h devant la salle pour ouvrir les portes! Pas de retard hein?  
- Merci, t'es un ange! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Hermione embrassa le jeune homme et alla prendre ses affaires dans sa chambre avant d'aller rejoindre ses amies dans la Salle sur Demande pour se préparer. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, la nervosité se faisait sentir. Les filles se préparaient pour leur dernière soirée ensemble, et elles voulaient mettre le paquet pour ce dernier soir. Les robes et le maquillage volaient dans tout les sens, certaines dansaient déjà au milieu de la pièce pour se défouler, d'autre soulevaient des tas de vêtements pour trouver ce qui pourrait bien les aller. Enfin bref, la Salle sur Demande ressemblait surtout à un immense à un immense capharnaüm.

- HERMIONE! tu es là, s'écria Ginny qui se baladait en jogging avant de se préparer.  
- Oui c'est moi, fit Hermione et souriant à la jeune rousse. Je vois que vous êtes toutes en train de vous préparer! C'est d'un bordel ici...  
- Oui mais c'est l'angoisse, les filles ne savent pas ce qu'elles veulent mettre... soupira Ginny. Dit, tu pourrais t'occuper de mes cheveux? ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Mais oui bien sur!

Les deux meilleures amies utilisèrent les 2h qui leur restaient pour se préparer convenablement et se transformer en reines de la nuit. A 19h45, tout le monde était prêt et les filles étaient surexcitées.

- Ca te va comme ça Ginny? demanda son amie en la laissant se regarder dans le miroir.

Ginny portait une petite robe noire, légèrement décoltée, serrée à la taille et qui s'évasait légèrement jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle portait des sandales noires à talons hauts et Hermione lui avait attaché les cheveux de façon plutôt compliquée mais qui dégageait son visage et laissait apparaitre le visage mutin de la jeune rousse.

- C'est parfait Mione, merci beaucoup! s'exclama la rouquine en prenant dans ses bras son amie. Tu es magnifique toi aussi! J'en connais un qui va craquer, ajouta-t-elle d'un air coquin.  
- Oh ça va Ginny! fit Hermione d'un air réprobateur aussitôt coupé par un grand sourire.

Ginny n'avait pas tord, Hermione se trouvait très jolie ce soir-là. Elle avait mis un jean slim noir avec un débardeur rouge, pas mal décolté et évasé vers le bas. A ses pieds elle portait des escarpins noirs avec une semelle rouge (dont on ne citera pas le nom ;D) qu'elle avait réussi à trouver pas trop cher dans une vente privée. elle avait enfin attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon déstructuré d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches bouclées et sa mèche-frange à l'avant. "Sexy et classe" si dit Hermione en se voyant dans le miroir, elle était très fière d'elle même.

- Bon les filles, il faut qu'on y aille, on a une super soirée à rejoindre et on ne peux pas être en retard! cria Ginny à travers la salle.

Les filles présentes poussèrent des petits d'excitations et allèrent dans le couloir pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. A mesure qu'elles avançaient le brouhaha des voix et un arrière son de musique parvenaient à leurs oreilles. Quand elles arrivèrent devant la salle, elles se mêlèrent aux autres élèves déjà arrivés.

- Wahou Ginny tu es... s'exclama Harry qui ne trouvait pas ses mots.  
- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant avant de l'embrasser.  
- Bon les amoureux, c'est que votre présence me gène mais j'ai du travail alors je vais rejoindre Drago! dit Hermione en s'éloignant.  
- Pas de problème! répondit Harry d'un air détendu.

"Bizarre qu'il ne m'ait pas repris sur son prénom" pensa Hermione en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la porte entre les 7èmes années. Elle trouva Drago juste devant, qui essayait tant bien que mal de canaliser les élèves qui voulaient rentrer.

- Ah te voilà! dit-il en la voyant arriver. Il va falloir qu'on ouvre, sinon on va se faire écraser...  
- Allons y!

Les deux Préfets en Chefs, lancèrent un sort pour que la grande porte s'ouvre. Des "Wouha" se firent entendre alors que les portes s'ouvraient, laissant sortir la musique qui jouait déjà et faisant apparaître aux élèves la décoration.

- QUE LA FETE COMMENCE! crièrent les préfets en choeur avant de laisser entrer les élèves.

_A suivre..._


	15. Chapitre 14

**Teenager**

**Chapitre 14**

Les élèves étaient stupéfait de la décoration de la salle et ne cessaient de souffler des "wahou" plus ou moins fort. Après être entrés, les élèves allèrent s'asseoir sur les canapés et les discussions allèrent de bon train. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Hermione et Drago fermèrent la grande porte, se dirigèrent vers l'estrade et prirent chacun un micro.

- Bonsoir à tous! s'exclama Hermione qui reçu une salve de crie en réponse. Bon, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, ce soir c'est NOTRE soirée, alors profitez en! Des serveurs sont à votre disposition pour vous servir à boire, et en passant, l'abus d'alcool sera très sévèrement puni! Vous avez aussi le buffet qui est juste à coté du bar, servez vous. Voilà, passez une bonne soirée!

Les cris reprirent et les deux préfets descendirent de scène.

- Tu es une très bonne maîtresse de soirée, fit Drago avec un clin d'œil complice.  
- Oui je sais, se vanta alors la jeune fille en se collant à lui.

Plus loin, Harry observait le petit jeu que jouait Hermione avec son homologue et il serra les dents, impuissant face à se qui se passait. Il se leva et alla à la rencontre de la jeune fille.

- Hermione, j'peux te parler? lui fit-il sèchement.  
- Euh oui, d'accord... répondit Hermione prise de court.  
- En privé, ajouta le jeune brun en jetant un regard froid en direction de Malfoy.  
- Je m'occupe de tout t'inquiète, dit le Serpentard à Hermione avant de s'éloigner.  
- Allons dehors, on sera plus tranquille, fit la jeune fille en sortant de la salle.

Harry et elle se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur en silence. Tout était silencieux, seul le bruit de la musique résonnait dans le parc. Dehors, ils s'assirent sur les marches sans dire un mot. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence.

- Tu voulais me parler?  
- Il se passe quoi avec Malfoy? demanda le Survivant de but en blanc. Tu sors avec?

Hermione garda le silence quelques seconde.

Harry souffla fort.

- Tu comptais me le dire quand?  
- Bientôt, bientôt. Je voulais attendre d'être partie de Poudlard et d'avoir mis de l'ordre dans mes idées...  
- Mais bon sang Hermione, à quoi tu penses? Ce mec est un fils de Mangemort, qui nous as insulté pendant de nombreuses années! Et cette année, il arrive, te fait du charme et tu tombes dans ses bras comme une vulgaire idiote? Je te pensais plus maligne que ça... Tu me déçois Hermione, franchement!

Harry criait presque et son visage devenait rouge de colère.

- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas! Qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête? Et Ron dans tout ça? Tu crois vraiment qu'il approuverait?  
- HARRY! le coupa Hermione.

Harry se tut, le regard noir.

- Il ne fait aucun doute que ce que je fais est dangereux. Néanmoins si tu avais évité de te concentrer sur ta petite personne et si tu avais ouvert les yeux après cette guerre, tu aurais enfin mis de coté toutes ces querelles de gamins qui existent entre toi et Drago. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, oui je l'appelle Drago car nous sommes 2 personnes civilisées et que nous avons GRANDIS! Harry, je sais très bien et je n'oublie pas le mal qu'il m'a fait ces dernières années et je n'oublie pas non plus le rôle qu'il a joué pendant la Grande Guerre. Mais cette guerre est terminée Harry. Voldemort n'existe plus et les Mangemorts sont à Azkaban. Aujourd'hui Drago n'est plus le même homme. Je ne suis plus la même femme. Et toi tu n'es plus le même non plus. Drago est passé à autre chose et s'est excusé de tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Bien sur, ses excuses n'effaceront rien, mais Harry, toutes ces histoires de sang et de rivalités me fatiguent. On a perdu Ron à cause de ça! Souvient toi, il voulait à tout prix montrer qu'il était fort, pour pouvoir être reconnu comme toi! Malheureusement le destin en a décider autrement...

Hermione arrêta de parler quelques instant pour reprendre sa respiration. Harry avait à présent les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures et ne disait rien.

- Drago a été là pour moi quand j'allais mal. Il m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère quand on ne se parlait plus et il m'a ouvert son cœur et a ouvert mes yeux. J'aimais Ron, de tout mon cœur. Et je l'aimerais toujours, il restera à jamais dans mon cœur. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai rencontrer un autre homme et je suis heureuse avec lui. J'ai appris à connaitre Drago durant toute cette année et ce que j'ai vu de lui pendant tout ce temps, c'est qu'il est un autre homme et qu'il est sincère avec moi. Je tiens énormément à lui Harry. J'ai envie que notre histoire fonctionne. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. J'ai besoin de vous deux Harry. De mon meilleur ami et de mon petit-ami...

Hermione se tut et regarda Harry qui fixait toujours ses chaussures. Après quelques minutes, il se leva et fit quelques pas.

- Hermione... souffla le brun en se tournant vers elle. Je sais très bien que tu as raison, mais je ne peux pas faire comme toi! Ce mec est un serpent, il est fourbe et il a été méchant avec nous. Comment... ?  
- J'ai vu son vrai visage. Sous sa carapace se cache un homme bon et doux. Tu apprendras à le connaitre Harry parce que je ne compte pas le laisser en dehors de ma vie.  
- Mais, et Ron?  
- Ron est mort Harry. Je ne peux pas rester désespérément amoureuse d'un homme qui n'est plus vivant. Je pense qu'il nous observe de là haut et qu'il a lui aussi vu le vrai Drago. Je sais que tout ce qu'il voudrait c'est que je sois heureuse.  
- Et tu l'es?  
- Je le suis comme je ne l'ai jamais été depuis très longtemps Harry... souffla Hermione d'une voix douce et calme.

Harry soupira, alla prendre dans ses bras Hermione et la serra très fort contre lui.

- Hermione, tu es si sage... Comment se fait-il que je ne m'en sois jamais rendu compte auparavant?

Hermione rigola.

- Il va me falloir du temps tu sais? fit Harry en regardant son amie dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas effacer le passé d'un coup d'éponge...  
- Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me comprenne et qu'on reste soudé malgré tout.

Ils restèrent un petit moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis voyant l'heure défiler, Hermione se sépara de Harry et ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Le jeune homme rejoignit Ginny qui était avec Seamus, Dean Parvati et les autres sur un canapé. Hermione se hâta de rejoindre les coulisses, afin d'aider Drago.

- Ah te voilà, je te cherchais! s'exclama Drago en la voyant arriver.  
- Désolée, je me suis absentée un petit moment, s'excusa la jeune fille.  
- Aucun problème. Tout s'est bien passé? demanda le Serpentard, se doutant du sujet de la conversation entre les deux Griffondors.  
- Oui ça va, fit Hermione doucement. Ca ne sera pas facile pour lui mais il va finir par se faire à l'idée!  
- C'est bien, souffla Drago en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- David Guetta est arrivé? demanda Hermione inquiète.  
- Oui il se prépare, t'en fait pas tu auras juste à l'annoncer sur scène. Je m'occupe du reste, répondit Drago avec un clin d'œil.

Elle avait une petite heure avant que le concert ne commence, alors elle décida d'aller rejoindre ses amis les Griffondor pour profiter un peu de la soirée avec eux. Ginny et Lavande l'entrainèrent sur la piste de danse et elles s'éclatèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne soit appelée pour son devoir.

Après un signe de Drago, Hermione se dirigea donc sur scène et pris le micro.

- Re-bonsoir! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les élèves arrêtèrent de danser et les conversations se turent.

- Bon, on vous avait promis une très belle soirée ce soir, alors pour que cette fête soit encore meilleure, je vous demande d'accueillir du mieux que vous pouvez...DAVID GUETTA!

Les élèves se mirent à crier, sauter et applaudirent tandis que leur star préféré montait sur scène. Le musicien début alors un mix et son concert commença. Hermione descendit de scène et rejoignit Drago sur la piste de danse. Ils se mirent à danser ensemble sans se soucier du regard des gens autour et sans se soucier du temps qui passait. Les tubes s'enchainaient les uns après les autres, les élèves toujours aussi surexcités. Sous le flash des lumières, Hermione se lâcha complètement, laissant son corps bouger au rythme de la musique. Drago, collée contre elle, suivait le mouvement. La soirée passa très vite tant les sorciers s'amusèrent. Quand David Guetta quitta la scène, il était presque 2h du matin et de nombreux élèves se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient vraiment fatigués. Lorsque le concert fut finit, les élèves quittèrent peu à peu la salle. L'électro pop du musicien avait laissé place à un slow langoureux, quelques couples en profitèrent pour danser tranquillement sous les lumières tamisées.

- La soirée aura été un succès, fit Drago au creux de l'oreille d'Hermione pendant qu'ils dansaient.  
- C'est vrai, concéda la jeune fille.  
- Je suis très heureux d'avoir partagé cette année avec toi Hermione. Je sais que ça n'a pas tout les jours été facile, mais tu m'as montré l'effet que c'était d'être "heureux"... Je t'en suis très reconnaissant, souffla le blond.  
- Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin rencontré le vrai Drago. Il est vraiment beaucoup plus beau que le Drago que je connaissais avant...

Hermione se tut et elle regarda intensément Drago dans les yeux. Le jeune homme se pencha alors légèrement pour embrasser sa cavalière. Se fut un baiser langoureux qui stupéfia les quelques élèves qui les observèrent. Voyant la scène, Harry voulut intervenir mais Ginny le retint par le bras.

- Laisse la Harry. Elle est heureuse avec lui, fit la rouquine en reprenant Harry dans sa danse.  
- Comment tu fais Gin'?  
- Je regarde Hermione et je me dis que je ne l'ai pas vue aussi heureuse depuis très longtemps. Alors je me dis que Malfoy doit pas être un si mauvais garçon que ça, répondit la rouquine avec un sourire. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses Harry, pour qu'elle soit encore plus heureuse, il faut qu'elle sache que tu es avec elle.  
- Je ferais des efforts si c'est ce qui est le mieux... souffla Harry en serrant dans ses bras sa petite amie.

A 3h du matin, tout les élèves étaient partis se coucher et les 2 préfets purent y aller à leur tour. Mais étrangement aucun des deux n'avait envie de dormir. Ils montèrent dans leurs appartement et s'assirent tout les deux à côtés sur le canapé du salon. Une certaine tension régnait entre les deux adolescents qui ne disaient rien. Soudain, comme muent par une force intérieur, ils se regardèrent et se jetèrent littéralement l'un sur l'autre. Ce fut violent, presque sauvage au début puis leur étreinte devint langoureuse et sensuelle. Leurs vêtements tombaient peu à peu sur le sol tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Tout les deux en sous-vêtements, Drago souleva Hermione et l'allongea sur son lit. Leurs souffles saccadés résonnaient dans la pièce tandis que leurs caresses étaient de plus en plus entreprenantes. Ils firent l'amour tendrement, savourant le corps de l'autre et se délectant du plaisir qu'ils recevaient. Quand ils eurent atteint l'orgasme, la jeune fille se colla contre le corps luisant de sueur de son amant qui la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent ainsi dans un lourd sommeil peuplé de beaux rêves. Ce soir-là, Hermione et Drago passèrent une merveilleuse nuit ensemble. La dernière à Poudlard mais la première d'une longue relation.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Merci pour vos quelques reviews, ça me touche de savoir que mon histoire vous plait. J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plait toujours jusque maintenant :)**  
**Continuez à me laisser des commentaires, ça m'aide beaucoup pour mon écriture!**  
**Bisous**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Teenagers**

**Chapitre 15**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle se demanda si la nuit dernière n'était qu'un rêve. Mais quand elle sentit le corps chaud de Drago près d'elle, elle se souvint que c'était bien la réalité. La jeune fille rougit en se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient fait et émit un petit rire discret. Drago se mit alors bouger près d'elle et ses yeux papillonnèrent.

- Bonjour toi, dit-il doucement.  
- Bonjour, souffla Hermione avant de l'embrasser.  
- Hmmm si tout les matins pouvaient être aussi agréable, je me lèverais de meilleure humeur... soupira le blond en caressant les cheveux de la rouge et or qui était collée contre son torse.  
- T'inquiète pas, il y en aura d'autre, rigola Hermione. Allez, debout la marmotte, il faut qu'on finisse de ranger nos affaires...  
- Pas maintenant Mione, la coupa Drago qui s'allongea sur la jeune fille et commença à lui faire des câlins et des caresses qui transportèrent Hermione vers une autre planète...

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, les deux préfets se levèrent enfin et terminèrent de ranger leurs affaires. Ils allèrent ensuite se préparer pour le voyage. Etant donné qu'il faisait chaud ce matin là et n'ayant pas besoin de mettre leur uniforme pour aller dans le train et rentrer chez eux, Drago enfila un jean bleu et un polo blanc tandis que Hermione s'habilla d'un short en jean avec une chemisette rouge et ses compensées assorties. Elle appela ensuite Dobby pour qu'il leur fasse descendre leur bagages. Hermione jeta un dernier regard sur les appartements et soupira.

- Ça va quand même me manquer... dit-elle nostalgique.  
- Tu verras, on va voir plein de nouvelles choses maintenant, fit le Serpentard en lui faisant un bisous sur le front.

Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre les autres septièmes années dans le hall, en prenant leur temps, comme pour s'imprégner des derniers instants à Poudlard. Hermione retrouva Harry et Ginny tandis que Drago alla rejoindre ses quelques amis amis de Serpentard.

- Alors pas trop triste? s'enquit la préfète en chef auprès de ses amis.  
- Moi pas trop, étant donné que je reviens l'année prochaine! plaisanta Ginny.  
- J'dois t'avouer que ça va faire bizzard! En plus il va falloir que je me trouve un logement pour l'année prochaine, je ne vais pas vivre indéfiniment chez les Weasley... dit Harry avec un sourire.

Ils allèrent dire au revoir à leurs professeurs qui leurs souhaitèrent bonne chance pour la suite de leurs études puis ils se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-Lard. Hermione se tourna une dernière fois vers le château avant que les grilles ne se referment. Elle se souvint de tout les moments qu'elle y avait passé: la première fois qu'elle avait vu le château quand elle arriva en première année, son premier Halloween avec le Troll, les dortoirs des Gryffondor, la partie d'échec géante, le chien aux 3 têtes, le basilique en deuxième année qui avait failli la tuer, le polynectar, les cours laborieux de Hagrid, Buck l'hippogriffe, Lupin , le professeur Loup-Garou, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers où elle avait rencontrer Viktor, le Bal de Noël, Dolores Ombrage en cinquième année, les cours d'AD dans la Salle sur Demande et cette dernière année où elle avait appris à connaitre Drago. Elle se remémora aussi tout les rires qu'elle avait échangé avec ses amis, Harry, Ginny et Ron... A tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Elle contempla une toute dernière fois le château et mémorisa cette image dans sa tête. C'est Drago qui la ramena sur terre en lui prenant la main.

- Allez, le train va finir par partir sans nous, dit-il en l'emmenant avec lui.

Hermione essuya les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir et le suivit. Le voyage retour se fit sans encombre. Drago avait préféré laisser Hermione seule avec ses amis, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Lavande, Parvati, Dean et Seamus.

- Tu vas faire quoi alors l'année prochaine Harry? demanda la brune à son ami.  
- Je vais sans doute intégrer une formation pour devenir Auror.  
- C'est bien! s'exclama Neville à côté de lui. Moi je vais faire des études pour devenir botaniste, le professeur Chourave m'a dit que j'avais des prédisposition pour en devenir un.  
- C'est vrai que tu es très bon en botanique, dit Hermione avec un sourire.  
- Et toi Mione? s'enquit Ginny.  
- Je vais prendre une année sabbatique, répondit l'intéressée.  
- Une QUOI? s'exclamèrent les sorciers pur souche dans le compartiment.  
- En gros, je ne vais commencer aucune étude l'année prochaine. Je prends une année pour moi pour faire ce que je veux, mais sans études et sans boulot! leur expliqua-t-elle.  
- Mais tu vas faire quoi? demanda Harry incrédule.  
- Drago et moi allons faire le tour du monde ensemble.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- C'est une idée géniale! s'exclama Ginny l'air vraiment ravie. N'est ce pas Harry?  
- Euh oui... répondit le brun un peu déboussolé.  
- Eh, si tu vois des espèces de plantes rares, tu m'en enverras? demanda Neville vraiment intéressé.  
- Bien sur! répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Les 7 élèves continuèrent de discuter de leur avenir tout au long du voyage. Quand ils arrivèrent en gare de Londres, le temps était magnifique. Ils descendirent tous sur le quai et allèrent récupérer leurs bagages à l'avant du train. Hermione suivit Harry et Ginny qui allèrent retrouver Madame Weasley accompagnée de son mari. Hermione resta en retrait tandis que la jeune rousse se jeta dans les bras de ses parents. Arthur pris les bagages de sa fille et de Harry et Molly se tourna ensuite vers le jeune brun.

- Harry, mon chéri, je te trouve un peu palot! Tu n'as pas assez mangé ce matin?  
- Si Madame Weasley, souria Harry en prenant sa belle-mère dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Molly! le réprimanda Madame Weasley.

La femme aperçut Hermione, un peu éloignée. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et la pris elle aussi dans ses bras. Hermione ne put contenir ses larmes et se laissa aller.

- Je suis désolée Madame Weasley pour cette année... Je n'ai pas eu la force de venir vous voir... souffla Hermione en s'essuyant les joues.  
- Hermione ma puce, il n'y a aucun problème. Tout va bien maintenant... la rassura Molly. Je suis très contente de te revoir!  
- Moi aussi Madame... Euh Molly, se reprit Hermione en voyant l'air faussement agacé de la mère de Ginny.  
- Tu passeras quand même nous voir cet été? Avant que tu ne recommences tes études supérieurs, fit Molly presque en l'implorant.  
- Bien sur, je passerai! répondit Hermione en taisant le fait qu'elle ne continuait pas ses études pour le moment.

Elle s'excusa puis alla voir Harry et Ginny.

- Bon les amoureux, je vous laisse rentrer, mes parents doivent m'attendre de l'autre côté du passage, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.  
- On se voit bientôt? demanda Ginny.  
- Très bientôt, promit, répondit la brune en prenant ses amis dans ses bras et en les serrant très fort. Je vous envoie une lettre pour s'organiser un truc d'accord?  
- Rentre bien Mione, fit Harry doucement.  
- Oui vous aussi! Et pas de bétises! plaisanta Hermione.  
- Et prend soin de toi surtout! insista le brun.  
- Mais oui Harry t'en fait pas!

Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois dans les bras puis ils se séparèrent. Hermione repéra Drago un peu plus loin l'air perdu.

- Perdu? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.  
- Un peu, dit Drago penaud.  
- Suit-moi, fit la jeune fille en le prenant par la main et en l'emmenant avec elle.

Ils traversèrent ensemble le passage menant au monde moldu et se faufilèrent entre les voyageurs qui attendaient sur le quai. Hermione s'arrêta face à un couple qui lui souriait. Elle alla leur dire bonjour puis se tourna vers Drago.

- Papa, Maman, je vous présente Drago, dit la brune en tirant Drago par la main pour qu'il se rapproche. Drago, je te présente mes parents, Harold et Jane.  
- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit Drago en leur tendant la main.  
- Drago doit se trouver un appartement à Londres et étant donné qu'il n'a nul par où aller pour le moment, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait venir vivre à la maison quelques temps...  
- Oui bien sur! s'exclama la mère de Hermione qui se réjouissait de voir que sa fille avait réussi à tourner la page Ron et qu'elle avait trouvé un autre gentil garçon.  
- Il n'aura qu'à s'installer dans la chambre d'ami, fit Harold en regardant sa femme.  
- Parfait, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble jusqu'à la voiture des Granger et prirent la route jusqu'à leur maison, dans le sud de Londres. Drago n'étant pas très rassuré par ce mode de transport, Hermione lui prit la main pour le rassurer, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de lynx de sa maman. Ils arrivèrent devant une belle maison, très coquette qui avait un petit jardin à l'avant. Hermione aida Drago à porter ses affaires jusque dans la chambre qu'il allait occuper.

- Tu vas voir, tu vas te plaire ici, fit Hermione avec un sourire tout en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.  
- Je n'en doute pas! s'exclama Drago en répondant à son sourire.

La chambre était plutôt grande, les murs étaient beiges et le sol était recouvert d'un beau parquet foncé. La pièce contenait un grand lit double, entouré de deux tables de nuit avec lampes de chevets dessus. Il y avait aussi un grand placard dans lequel Drago pourrait mettre toutes ses affaires, une bibliothèque déjà bien remplie et un bureau, situé sous une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison et son grand jardin.

- Voilà, tu pourrais ranger tes affaires là, et derrière cette porte tu as une petite salle de bain pour toi tout seul! expliqua Hermione en désignant la-dite porte.  
- C'est super! s'exclama Drago en posant sa valise et en jetant un sort pour que ses affaires se rangent dans le placard.  
- Euh Drago, il faut que tu saches que même si mes parents acceptent le fait que je sois une sorcière, ils ont un peu de mal à me voir la pratiquer... J'veux dire que ça les gêne un peu tu vois... Alors...  
- Oh excuse moi Mione, je n'avais pas fait attention! s'écria Drago en mettant un terme au sort de rangement, ce qui fit tomber sur le sol toutes les affaires en suspend dans les airs. Je suis idiot, j'aurais dû y penser!  
- Ce n'est pas grave Drago, tu n'y es pour rien, rigola doucement Hermione en ramassant les vêtements sur le sol.

Ils finirent de ranger la valise de Drago ensemble, puis ils allèrent déjeuner en compagnie des parents de la jeune fille. Hermione passa l'après midi à expliquer comment certains objets moldus fonctionnaient, tels que le téléphone (fixe et portable), la télévision, la radio, l'ordinateur, le micro-onde etc... Ils rigolèrent beaucoup quand Hermione appris les bases de la conduite à Drago. Heureusement celui-ci n'était pas bête et apprenait très vite.  
Après avoir diné ce soir là, Hermione et Drago montèrent dans la chambre du dernier. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit, Drago la regarda.

- Tu ne m'as pas montré ta chambre avec tout ça... dit-il faussement peiné.  
- Oh oui tu as raison... s'excusa Hermione dont le rouge lui monta aux joues.

Elle se leva, sortie et se dirigea vers la porte un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Drago sur ses talons. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer le Serpentard puis ferma derrière eux. Lui, qui s'attendait à une chambre de minettes avec pleins de posters de boys bands aux murs (la faute aux jeune Serpentardes qui n'avaient aucun goûts), fut très surpris par ce qu'il vit. La chambre était un peu plus grande que la sienne et avait deux fenêtres qui donnaient de chaque côtés de la maison. La pièce était encore baignée par la lumière descendante du soir et paraissait encore plus chaleureuse. Le parquet était le même qui dans la chambre d'amis mais les murs étaient gris et prunes. Des couleurs foncées et pourtant la pièce paraissait quand même lumineuse. Il y avait un grand lit double et une grande bibliothèque à ses pieds. La penderie était grande et on pouvait presque parler de "dressing". Un grand bureau était dans un coin de la chambre, à l'opposé du lit. Ce qui étonna le plus le Serpentard, c'était les photos. Les murs et les meubles étaient parsemés de nombreuse photos moldus, des personnes qui avaient toutes le sourire. Grâce à toutes les photos, la pièce paraissait comme vivante.

- Bon c'est une chambre de fille, je comprends que tu puisses trouver la déco ridicule, plaisanta Hermione en voyant l'air étonné de Drago.  
- Non j'aime beaucoup au contraire! s'exclama le blond. Ce sont tes amis sur les photos?  
- Oui ceux de mes écoles moldus et y'en a aussi de Poudlard, répondit la Gryffondor en désignant les photos qui représentait ses meilleurs amis.  
- C'est une très jolie chambre, fit Drago d'un air sincère en s'asseyant sur le lit de la jeune fille.  
- Merci, répondit-elle en allant le rejoindre.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants puis ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, leurs lèvres se rapprochant au fur et à mesure. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, Hermione se recula et prononça un sort de _silencio_ et de _collaporta_.

- Je ne veux pas que mes parents entrent ou nous entendent, fit la brune en voyant l'air interrogateur du jeune homme.

En réponse à cela, Drago captura les lèvres de la jeune fille avec les siennes et l'embrassa langoureusement tandis qu'il la basculait sur le lit...

_A suivre..._


	17. Epilogue

**Voilà fort fort longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de terminer cette histoire :)**  
**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Teenagers**

**Epilogue**

_5 ans plus tard..._

Hermione était à son bureau et lisait un mail qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle le lut attentivement, plusieurs fois de suite puis elle se leva et courut rejoindre Drago dans le salon.

- DRAGOOOO! cria-t-elle en entrant brusquement dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.  
- Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à hurler comme ça? lui répondit le blond qui était occupé à lire des papiers reçus le matin même.  
- J'l'ai eu! fit la jeune fille en sautillant.  
- Tu as eu quoi?  
- J'ai eu le poste en Afrique!

Drago resta plusieurs secondes sans rien dire puis il se leva et se jeta dans les bras de sa petite-amie.

- Tu l'as eu!  
- Je l'ai eu! criaient-ils en même temps tout en sautillant partout dans la pièce.

Ils laissèrent éclater leur joie ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Drago et Hermione se regardèrent intensément. Ils en avaient vécu des choses depuis la fin de leurs études à Poudlard.

En effet, Drago s'était installé quelques semaines chez les parents d'Hermione et tout les deux avaient pu profiter de leur été en se baladant dans Londres et en partageant pleins de choses avec leurs amis. Lorsque la rentrée était arrivée et que tout leurs amis avaient rejoind leurs nouvelles écoles respectives, Hermione et Drago avaient commencé leur tour de monde. Lorsqu'Hermione en avait parlé à ses parents, ils ne furent pas ravis mais connaissant l'intelligence de leur fille, ils acceptèrent cette année sabatique tout en lui faisant promettre de se remettre à ses études par la suite.

Pendant un an, Hermione et Drago avaient traversé les continents, visité un très grand nombre de villes et de villages, exploré de nombreuses forêts, grimpé les plus hautes montagnent du monde, s'étaient baignés dans les mers les plus belles et les plus chaudes, ils avaient aussi goûté à toutes les spécialités locales, dormi à la fois dans de grands hôtels mais aussi dans des petits cabanes délabrés etc... Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en Angleterre, les deux amoureux avaient grandis, tant émotionnellement que mentalement. Ils avaient appris à vivre auprès de personnes démunis et toutes ces expériences leur avaient fait voir la vie autrement.

De retour à Londres, ils s'étaient installés ensemble dans un appartement sur Notting Hill grâce à une partie de l'argent que Drago avait touché lors de la mort de sa mère. Rentrés au mois de Juin, ils avaient ensuite profité de l'été pour retrouver leurs amis et pour s'inscrire dans des écoles pour faire leurs études supérieures comme l'avait promit Hermione à ses parents. Les deux jeunes adultes avaient decidé de faire leurs études ensemble en Medicomagie. Le tour du monde avait donné à Drago l'envie d'aider les enfants malades d'Afrique et Hermione avait toujours eut envie de faire de la médecine. En Septembre ils avaient donc repris le chemin de l'école.

4 ans plus tard, ils étaient les meilleurs de leur promotion. Hermione s'était spécialisée en pédiatrie tandis que Drago s'était tourné vers la cardiologie. Depuis leur tour du monde, les deux sorciers rêvaient d'ouvrir un établissement de médecine magique en Afrique. Grâce aux fonds qu'il lui restait et a une aide du Ministère de la Magie, où travaillait Harry, Drago pu aider une association a faire construire cet établissement. C'est ainsi que ce jour-là, Hermione recevait sa lettre d'embauche dans le centre médical où Drago avait été embauché quelques jours plus tôt.

- On va enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'on avait envie de faire, dit Drago avec un sourire  
- Oui, enfin! soupira Hermione avec soulagement.  
- Il nous reste encore un peu de temps avant de partir, on va pouvoir profiter un peu de notre chez nous, de nos amis et après on ira sauver des vies! fit le blond en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.  
- En plus le mariage de Harry et Ginny a lieu la semaine prochaine, elle m'aurait tuée si on n'avait pas pu y participer!  
- Oh tu sais, on peut toujours partir plus tôt, souffla Drago à son oreille.  
- Arrête de faire genre! Je sais que toi et Harry êtes devenu copain comme cochon depuis qu'il t'a aidé à construire l'hôpital! fit Hermione en se retournant et en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son blond.  
- Mince je suis démasqué! s'esclaffa ce dernier avant d'embrasser la jeune brune qui malgré son air boudeur se laissa faire.  
- Aller debout, il faut qu'on aille annoncer lanouvelle à mes parents, dit Hermione en se levant.

Drago mît sa main dans la sienne et ils transpalanèrent en direction de la maison de Granger.

La semaine suivante, Hermione aidait Ginny à se préparer pour son mariage. La jeune rousse étant dans un tel état de nervosité qu'Hermione se demandait si elle allait se marier un jour.

- Je suis sûre que j'ai grossit et que je ne rentrerais pas dans ma robe, geignit Ginny tout en enfilant ses sous-vêtements.  
- Mais non, ça fait des semaines que tu fais attention à ta ligne, à tel point que je suis sûre que la robe va être trop grande pour toi! répondit Hermione en souriant tout en se coiffant et se maquillant.  
- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? Hurla la rousse de derrière le paravant.  
- Je blague Ginny! J'essais juste de détendre l'atmosphère!  
- Eh bien c'est raté! S'exclama Drago qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte  
- Qu'est qu'il se passe? Harry a un problème? Demanda nerveusement Ginny en laissant dépasser sa tête paravant.  
- Non ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, Drago venait m'apporter ma robe pour que je puisse me préparer aussi, répondit Hermione en allant récupérer le paquet que lui apportait Drago.  
- Ça a l'air tendu ici, lui souffla-t-il doucement.  
- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, elle devient complètement folle... soupira la brune.  
- JE VOUS ENTENDS! Cria Ginny.

Drago et Hermione rigolèrent puis ils s'embrasserent et Drago partit. Hermione ferma la porte et se tourna vers Ginny qui avait enfin revêtue sa robe. Elle était magnifique. Sa robe bustier était longue et ample. Elle était resserrée à la poitrine ce qui affinait la taille de Ginny.

- Tu es sublime ma belle, fit Hermione.  
- Tu trouves? Demanda la rouquine, gênée.  
- Oh oui! Harry a bien de la chance de se marier avec toi! Aller viens que je m'occupe de ton maquillage et de ta coiffure.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de s'occuper de Ginny, Hermione enfila sa robe. C'était une robe bustier rose pâle qui s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux. Les talons hauts beiges qu'elle avait enfilés donnait l'impression qu'Hermione avait des jambes interminables.

- Je savais que j'aurais pas du te laisser acheter cette robe Mione, tu es beaucoup plus belle que moi... Fit Ginny en soupirant.  
- Ginny, dit Hermione en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie, tu ES la reine de la journée tu es splendide dans cette robe! Harry n'aura d'yeux que pour toi! Maintenant tu arrêtes de te plaindre et tu vas aller épouser l'homme de ta vie! Hop hop en route! S'exclama la brune en emmenant la rousse vers son futur mari.

Le mariage fut somptueux. Hermione versa même quelques larmes sous l'émotion. Tout compte fait, lors du repas la jeune fille se dit qu'elle aimerait bien se marier un jour quand son travail le lui permettrait. Elle sentit une pression autour de sa main.

- À quoi tu penses? Lui demanda Drago assis près d'elle.  
- À rien! Répondit Hermione en lui souriant.  
- C'est pas vrai on pense toujours à quelque chose! Déclara le jeune blond.

Pour réponse, Hermione lui tira la langue puis elle se leva de sa chaise et fit tinter son verre pour porter un toast. Le silence se fit dans la salle de réception.

- Mesdames et messieurs, je tiens à dire quelques mots. Tout d'abors, je voudrais dire que je suis extremement fière de connaître Harry et aussi d'avoir fait la connaissance de Ginny. Ils font partis des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées dans la vie. Se sont les personnes les plus courageuses, les plus intrépides et les plus aimantes que je connnais. Je suis très heureuse de voir qu'ils ont réussit à se trouver dans le désordre qu'était nos vies lorsque nous étions à Poudlard et à rester ensemble malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont vécus. Se sont des âmes-sœurs, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre et j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressembleront les petits Potter avec un père qui a une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas respecter les règlements et une mère qui a un caractère bien trempé, je sens que ces deux là vont bien s'amuser!

Les gens présents rigolèrent.

- En tout cas, j'espère bien être leur marraine car il faudra bien quelqu'un qui leur inculquera les bonnes manières! Bref tout ça pour dire que je suis hyper heureuse pour vous, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde! À Harry et Ginny! Fit Hermione en levant son verre.

Tout le monde leva son verre et les nouveaux mariés s'embrassèrent. Ils allèrent ensuite vers Hermione et la serrèrent dans leur bras.

- C'était un très beau discours, fit Harry après leur étreinte.  
- Merci, répondit la jeune fille un peu émue.  
- Mione, tu es sure que ça va? demanda Ginny en voyant son amie ainsi.  
- Oui tout va très bien justement! Drago et moi devons vous annoncer quelque chose, répondit Hermione tout en prenant la main de Drago.  
- Mione, je t'interdit d'annoncer que tu vas te marier le jour de MON mariage! lanca Ginny d'un air réprobateur.  
- Mais non, mais non, j'ai pas l'intention de te piquer ta journée Gin! En fait, ce qu'on voulait vous annoncer c'est que nous avons tout les deux été embauché en Afrique pour aidé les sorciers médicomages déjà sur place et donc du coups... la voix d'Hermione flancha.  
- Du coups nous allons devoir partir 5 ans en Afrique pour terminer nos études et travailler dans le centre de médicomagie d'Afrique, termina Drago à la place d'Hermione.

Il y eu un silence, le temps que les jeunes mariés digèrent la nouvelle.

- Mais c'est super! s'exclama Ginny. J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter l'Afrique! En plus je vais pouvoir faire plein d'articles pour la Gazette des Sorciers!  
- C'est vrai, ajouta Harry, il faudra bien que je visite un peu le monde si je veux devenir le prochain Ministre des Affaires Etrangères Magiques!

Ils étaient tout les deux surexcités face à la nouvelle de leurs amis.

- Alors vous êtes content? demanda Hermione.  
- Bien sur! Il va falloir qu'on se trouve un endroit pas loin de chez vous! répondit Ginny. Il faut que j'aille en parler à TOUT LE MONDE!

Elle entraîna Harry avec elle en direction de Molly.

- Mince, soupira Drago en se tournant vers Hermione, moi qui croyais pouvoir t'avoir pour moi tout seul là-bas!  
- Bien sur que tu m'auras pour toi tout seul! On va se trouver une petite maison rien que pour nous! fit la jeune en fille avant d'embrasser doucement le blond.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais magnifique et que je t'aimais? demanda celui-ci.  
- Non, mais tu peux me le répéter encore et encore...

Drago emmena alors Hermione sur la piste de danse en compagnie des autres invités et entamèrent un slow langoureux sous le regard attendrit de leurs amis.

_5 nouvelles années plus tard,_ Hermione et Drago avaient terminé leur mission humanitaire en Afrique et étaient rentrés à Londres où ils avaient emménager dans une petite maison du côté de Kensington. Ils s'étaient mariés 3 ans auparavant et Hermione était enceinte de leur premier enfant. La jeune femme avait donc mis entre parenthèse sa vie professionnelle pour profiter de sa grossesse tandis que Drago travaillait désormais comme chef de médicomagie en cardiologie. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il allait retrouver Hermione pour profiter lui aussi de la grossesse de sa femme.

Ginny et Harry étaient eux aussi rentrés en Angleterre et s'étaient installés dans un appartement à Notting Hill avec leur 3 enfants: Jane 4ans, Mathew 2ans et demi et Elena qui avait tout juste 1an. Ginny était désormais la rédactrice en chef de la Gazette des Sorciers et Harry avait obtenu un poste en tant que Ministre chargé des Relations Etrangères Magiques, comme il l'espérait.

Chacun avait retrouvé sa vie, sa routine et l'avenir leur promettait plein de surprises et de bonnes choses...

**Fin**

* * *

**Un long dernier chapitre pour clore (enfin) cette histoire!**  
**J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous aura plu, j'attends vos commentaires!**


End file.
